PD: Estoy loco por ti
by Akira.20
Summary: La mujer de tus sueños o ser el No.1 de Japón. ¿Qué es más importante para ti, Kaede Rukawa?
1. I Un pequeño incidente

Capítulo 1: Un pequeño incidente

Ella no había pedido una transferencia. Menos tan lejos de su hogar en Kagoshima Pero lejos de sus deseos, la realidad le ofrecía un panorama para nada alentador: tendría que irse a vivir a Kanagawa, quisiese o no. La distancia era terrible y si a eso le sumaba que dejaría atrás todo lo que hasta entonces había conocido – amigos, conocidos, escuela e incluso familia – el resultado era terrible.

Ese día tampoco parecía muy augurioso. Había recién llegado a su pequeño departamento para instalarse, cuando una lluvia que había comenzado tenue parecía azotar el tejado. En dos días más tendría que incorporarse a su nueva escuela: la secundaria Shohoku. De acuerdo a los datos que había recibido, debía unirse al salón 6 de primer año. Pero debía agradecer la aprobación de entrar después de tres meses transcurridos, de otra forma habría perdido el año. De todas formas, le quedaba muy cerca de su pequeño apartamento. Ordenando sus cosas estaba cuando de pronto recordó que no había comprado nada para cenar. Salió rápidamente y se dirigió a la tienda más cercana, pensando en fideos instantáneos, cuando sintió un fuerte empujón que la sacó de sus cavilaciones. Al voltearse, esperando dignamente la disculpa de su agresor – un joven altísimo, de contextura musculosa aunque no físico culturista, cabello negro, piel como la leche – no pudo más que sorprenderse al advertir la espantosa indiferencia del culpable, quien ahora se montaba en una bicicleta y se disponía a irse sin siquiera inmutarse.

Indignada, resopló y, hablando para sí misma pero lo suficientemente alto para que el joven de la bicicleta la oyera, dijo:

- ¡Vaya gentuza que hay en este Kanagawa! En ese instante se le vinieron a la cabeza todas sus desgracias y su rabia acumulada por meses, desde que le comunicaron que la casa en que vivía ya no pertenecía a su familia, que debía abandonarla y que debía partir al primer estado que tuviera una preparatoria dispuesta a recibirla a la mitad del año. Por toda respuesta, recibió una simple y gélida mirada que pareció no afectarla de momento, pero que hizo que de vuelta en su departamento brotaran todas las lágrimas que se había contenido por días. Mientras más recordaba la ofensa de ese individuo, más parecía recordar y dolerse de sus infortunios. Todo por culpa de ese empujón. Y de esa mirada.

Lo extraño vino cuando se dio cuenta que de esa mirada sólo podía recordar un profundo brillo azul.


	2. II Las prácticas de basquetball

Una semana trascurrido su ingreso a la preparatoria Shohoku, Kyoko Matsumoto pensaba en que una transferencia no era tan mala después de todo. Con un natural interés en el deporte, había escuchado que el equipo de basketball de esa preparatoria se había destacado en los campeonatos estatales y que en él habían singulares jugadores. Además, en esa fecha era común ir a presenciar los entrenamientos del equipo de basketball. Fue así como conoció a Haruko Akagi, quien se había convertido en una compañía inesperada pero muy bien recibida y tremendamente amable, quien además le había integrado completamente al ambiente de la preparatoria. Junto a ella, conoció al "ejército de Sakuragi", cuyo líder, ese pelirrojo que le roba carcajadas a cada instante desde que lo conoció, estaba también en el equipo de basketball que lideraba el hermano mayor de Haruko, Takenori Akagi.

Gracias a Haruko conoció también al resto del equipo. Hisashi Mitsui y Ryota Miyagi, siempre muy gentiles con ella, le aceptaron de inmediato, lo mismo que Akagi ("¿Y le dicen gorila?"), Kogure y Ayako, la bella entrenadora del equipo. Entre tanta amabilidad, sólo uno de los integrantes parecía indiferente a la nueva atracción del momento y seguía empecinado en su rutina de lanzamientos sencillos: Kaede Rukawa. La descripción que le había dado Haruko, claramente idealizada, no calzaba en lo absoluto con el panorama que tenía en frente: un témpano de hielo que daba la casualidad jugaba muy bien al basketball. Tan bien como para ser considerado entre los mejores cinco jugadores del torneo estatal. Pero no importaba cuán diferente pudiera ser la realidad en comparación con las ideas de Haruko, a ella se le seguirían saliendo corazones por los ojos por toda la eternidad. Una vez terminado el entrenamiento, mientras los jugadores se dirigían a las duchas, cruzó su mirada con el kitsune ("¿Tú le pusiste ese nombre, Hanamichi?"), lo que hizo que algo llamara su atención en su memoria, pero en ese instante la voz de Haruko la sacó de sus pensamientos.

- ¿No te vas a casa, Kyoko? – preguntó la castaña con la amabilidad que la caracterizaba – Los chicos podrían acompañarte a casa… - le dijo, guiñándole un ojo – o tal vez Yohei pueda encargarse de eso solo…

- ¡Oh, sí claro! – respondió la aludida que, al notar el evidente sonrojo de Yohei, no pudo más que sonrojarse ella misma. Dando una última mirada en dirección a las duchas, como si esperara divisar algo (¿o alguien?), se alejó en la algarabía de su nuevo grupo de amigos.

Una vez en camino con Yohei, Kyoko había notado el silencio que dominaba la caminata. Yohei parecía un mudo. Cuando ella estaba a punto de preguntarle si acaso lo era, el chico se le adelantó para preguntar tímidamente sobre la razón de su transferencia.

- La verdad es que tuve… ciertos problemas familiares que me obligaron a dejar mi hogar en Kagoshima… - respondió bajando la mirada.

Al notar la evasiva, Yohei se sintió un estúpido que jamás debió haber preguntado algo así.

- No te preocupes, no tienes que contestar si no quieres. Sólo quisiera que tengas en cuenta que siempre serás bien recibida de mi parte…digo, y del resto de ejército también.-Lo que Yohei no sabía era que en ese mismo instante el resto del ejército apostaba detrás de un arbusto si Yohei sería rechazado por esta chica y así convertirse en un digno adversario de Hanamichi Sakuragi.

- Gracias, Yohei, qué tierno eres…. Le sonrió. Yohei, al saberse bien recibido por parte de Kyoko, esa chica que los deslumbró desde que Haruko la halló mirando sola la práctica de basketball y la integró al grupo de amigos, no pudo más que sonreír de vuelta y seguir mirándola embelesado por el resto del camino.

**oooooooo**

Luego de haber cenado, sola en su casa, Kyoko repasó los momentos vividos en los últimos días. Sin darse cuenta, había comenzado muy bien su nueva vida en Kanagawa, le estaba yendo muy bien en las clases y además había hecho un excelente grupo de amigos. ¿Podía pedir algo más?

Sin embargo, había algo que le molestaba, algo que no sabía determinar qué, pero que le asaltaba la mente sin cesar. Pero decidió no preocuparse y se durmió pesando en balones de baloncesto y ojos azules.

**oooooooo**

- ¡Aquí, Sakuragi! – Ryota estaba muy animado ese día, al igual que todo el resto del equipo. El entrenamiento acababa de comenzar y el director Anzai había organizado un partido de entrenamiento con dos equipos. Mitsui, Rukawa, Akagi, Shiosaki y Yazuda se disputaban la victoria con Hanamichi, Kogure, Miyagi, Ishii y Sasaoka, con Kuwata como árbitro.

Haruko y Kyoko, como de costumbre, estaban observando el entrenamiento, cuando de pronto la pelota voló en su dirección y pasó rozando los cabellos de las muchachas.

- ¡Haruko! ¿Estás bien? – Hanamichi voló hacia el lugar, no para recoger la pelota, sino para confirmar que su adorada castaña estuviera bien. - ¿No te pasó nada? ¿Te golpeó la cabeza? ¿Te duele? ¡Ayuda!

- No es nada, Sakuragi – dijo mientras se reponía del mal momento y Hanamichi no dejaba de rodearla y mirarla en busca de alguna posible lesión que evidentemente jamás encontraría.

- Eso pasa porque hay gente en este gimnasio que no debería estar aquí…

Todos se voltearon. Rukawa miraba con cierto desprecio a Haruko y a Kyoko. En verdad todos en el equipo sabían lo arrogante y antisocial que Rukawa solía ser, pero esta vez evidentemente estaba llegando muy lejos. A fin de cuentas de trataba de la hermana del gorila…

- Ru-Rukawa…… - Haruko no podía refugiarse sino en sus lágrimas al presenciar tal desprecio de parte de su amado-

- ¡MALDITO RUKAWA! ¡CÓMO TE ATREVES A TRATAR ASÍ A HARUKO! ¡ME LAS PAGARÁS!

- No me refería a ELLA precisamente… - la mirada del kitsune era más glacial que nunca.

- La verdad no sé por qué te molesta tanto nuestra presencia – Kyoko, claramente ofendida, iba dispuesta a encarar a ese maldito zorro arrogante, que además de dormilón era un maleducado. No tenía contemplado perder en la discusión. Estaba a medio camino a darle un merecido golpe cuando se encontró de frente con el azul profundo de esos ojos que parecían de hielo pero que al mismo tiempo ardían en el más intenso desprecio. Entonces recordó. Recordó el pequeño incidente de días atrás que dejó sus sentimientos a flor de piel. Recordó que eran esos ojos azules los que la habían ignorado desde el primer momento. Pero en el momento justo en que iba a descargar toda su rabia contra ese grandísimo patán, el kitsune dormilón se dio media vuelta y continuó con su lanzamiento como si nada hubiese interrumpido el partido que ahora él se empeñaba en continuar.

Viéndose ignorada de tal forma, no pudo sino abandonar el gimnasio no sin antes patear cada balón de basketball que encontró en su camino.


	3. III El comienzo

- Kyoko……… - la voz de Yohei la sacó de sus cavilaciones. -¿Estás bien?

- Yohei…yo… en verdad no es nada…… - Pero las lágrimas no dejaban de brotar, y Yohei tampoco estaba muy oportuno; aunque Kyoko agradecía el gesto de su amigo, debía reconocer que se encontraba estupefacto. No sabía si abrazarla, si acercarse, si no hacerlo, ni qué decirle en una situación como esa. La verdad nunca fue bueno con las chicas en ese punto. Menos con una niña que no paraba de llorar detrás del gimnasio de basketball.

- Vamos, Kyoko… no llores más. Me duele mucho verte así. Sé que debes sentir rabia, pero no sigas así. – la verdad el mismo Yohei parecía más compungido que la misma Kyoko. En tal estado de rabia y llanto, Kyoko Matsumoto, la recién llegada, no se dio ni cuenta en qué momento Yohei se había acercado y la había rodeado con sus brazos (ni Yohei lo pensó mucho, sólo lo hizo). Pero se sentía muy bien ahí. Ella se dejó consolar, incluso cuando ya ni se acordaba de la razón de su llanto, y cuando el llanto descontrolado cesó, notó el acelerado ritmo del corazón de su amigo que la abrazaba. Un pensamiento cruzó su cabeza. "¿Será por mí?".

- Gracias Yohei… gracias por ser mi amigo, por estar aquí cuando debo parecerte una tonta llorando por una estupidez como esta… - un amago de sonrisa apareció en los labios de Kyoko; Yohei sólo pensó en lo bello que era el mundo.

-Jamás podrías parecerme una tonta… - el sonrojo no se hizo esperar – Para ser sincero, no me lo has parecido ni una sola vez. Eres… muy… - las palabras parecían luchar por salir de los labios de Yohei, pero en un intento vano. Entonces no pensó más, sólo actuó. Su rostro parecía deslizarse hacia el rostro de la chica que aún hipaba de vez en cuando. La miró por un instante y le pareció más hermosa que nunca, aun con lágrimas en los ojos. Entonces la besa. La besa como siempre quiso hacerlo desde que la conoció.

Al principio Kyoko no sabe lo que sucede y parece retroceder, confundida. Pero la mirada de Yohei se lo dice todo y sólo se deja llevar. En ese beso, se funden muchas cosas: sus penas, las ilusiones de Yohei, la rabia recién vivida cortesía del kitsune, lo difícil de todo este gran cambio. Pero no debe ser así.

- Yohei… - se detiene bruscamente y lo aparta.

- Kyoko… yo… la verdad es que tú me gustas mucho… - No levanta la mirada del suelo.

- Yo no quisiera apresurar nada…- Kyoko parece estar a punto de rechazarlo.

- Kyoko, escúchame, yo sólo quisiera que me des la oportunidad de conocerte, y que tú te des una oportunidad conmigo. No me digas que no, te lo suplico… Si no quieres ser mi novia, déjame tratar de convencerte…Kyoko… por favor…

Una oleada de cariño inundó a Kyoko.

- Está bien, Yohei… pero no quisiera que si esto no funciona…tú y yo dejáramos de ser amigos… no quisiera que por mi culpa la unidad del ejército se estropeara… y no quisiera dejar de ser tu amiga si las cosas no van bien…

- Todo lo que tú quieras, Kyoko… - Yohei ya no escuchaba nada más que no fuera Kyoko – Gra – gracias…… - y con esas palabras, tomó sus manos entre las suyas y las besó tiernamente.

- ¿Volvemos al gimnasio? – preguntó.

- Mejor ven a caminar conmigo… - respondió Kyoko, en un claro gesto de coquetería que, al no pasar desapercibido por Yohei, lo desarmó por completo.

- Claro, vamos.

El mal rato había quedado atrás. Kyoko ya no pensaba en la desfachatez de Rukawa para tratarla mal a ella, sólo por ser nueva en la escuela y por tratar de integrarse a un grupo de amigos. Sinceramente disfrutó esa caminata con Yohei por un parque cercano. Esa intimidad no forzada, tan espontánea que se estaba dando entre ellos parecía ser el comienzo de una bella relación que podría indudablemente mutar en algo más. No se cerraba a las posibilidades. Menos después de ese tierno beso que desde hoy en adelante sería el secreto que ambos guardaban, un secreto íntimo. Un acontecimiento del que nadie excepto ellos conocían su existencia.

O eso ellos pensaban.


	4. IV Las verdades de un zorro dormilón

Al terminar la práctica de basketball, Rukawa fue el primero en irse a las duchas. Estaba molesto, sin saber por qué, y sentía la necesidad imperante de abandonar el gimnasio. Terminó de ducharse antes que todos los demás, y ellos mismos no dejaron de notar la prisa que Kaede llevaba al terminar de ducharse cuando los otros apenas sí habían terminado de desvestirse.

- Demonios, ¿Qué le pasa a ese idiota? – Mitsui había recibido un fuerte empujón en la loca carrera de Rukawa, todo por haberse cruzado inintencionadamente en su camino.

- Es que no soporta estar en la presencia de un talentoso como yo, el genio del basketball, el gran Hanam… aaahhhh! – su discurso se vio rápidamente interrumpida por el puño del gorila.

- ¡Ya deja de presumir!

Las risas de los demás no se hicieron esperar. Con ese buen ánimo, comenzaron la tarea del aseo personal en ese recinto apartado sólo para muchachos.

**ooooooooooooooo**

Tan rápido iba tratando de abandonar en gimnasio, que no recordaba ni siquiera en qué lugar había dejado su bicicleta. De paso por la cancha, alcanzó a divisar al ejército de Sakuragi esperando por él en las puertas del gimnasio; con ellos estaba Haruko ("¿Es la hermana del gorila"?, se dijo, tratando de recordar), quien al darse cuenta que era su queridísimo Rukawa el que se encontraba cruzando la corte, no pudo más que sonrojarse y enmudecer; no notó para nada la ausencia de Yohei. Al recordar Rukawa que su bicicleta había quedado encadenada en la parte de atrás del gimnasio, se apresuró hacia esa área todo lo que sus piernas se lo permitieron. Al doblar por una esquina del recinto, vio lo que menos esperaba ni quería presenciar. Retrocedió de inmediato y se adosó a la pared. Volvió a mirar, o mejor dicho a espiar, tratando de convencerse de que sus ojos lo habían engañado. Pero no. Delante de él, se hallaba Kyoko, hecha un mar de lágrimas, y Yohei, ese maldito oportunista, estaba consolándola. Ella estaba en sus brazos. Sin duda que ella lloraba por causa de su propia rudeza. Pero jamás pensó en que derivaría en esto. Entonces, sin siquiera proponérselo, se dispuso a escuchar esas voces amortiguadas por el ruido natural de la ciudad.

- Gracias Yohei… gracias por ser mi amigo, por estar aquí cuando debo parecerte una tonta llorando por una estupidez como esta…

- Jamás podrías parecerme una tonta… Para ser sincero, no me lo has parecido ni una sola vez. Eres… muy…

Rukawa no necesitaba mirar. Escondido y apoyado en esa pared, tan solo a unos metros de los dos amigos, todo se oía perfectamente. Pero el silencio que siguió a esas palabras que acababa de escuchar acabó con su deseo de pasar desapercibido; por lo demás, ¿qué estaría pasando?, ¿se habrían ido? Entonces miró. La imagen de los labios de Kyoko juntándose con los de Yohei se quedaría en su mente por un largo tiempo. Hubiese preferido acobardarse y quedarse en ese muro adosado por esa eternidad. ¡Maldito! ¿Cómo se atrevía? Su mente se bloqueó por unos instantes. Durante ese tiempo, recordó todos los breves momentos en que él, el kitsune antisocial por excelencia, había sido parte de la vida de Kyoko Matsumoto, por muy pequeña que ésta fuera.

La primera vez que la vio pensó que probablemente se trataba de alguna de las tantas niñas ricas y malcriadas que se han trasladado de hogar por el simple gusto de hacer lo que les daba la gana. En ese primer encuentro, en las afueras de un almacén cerca de su casa, le pareció reconocer una de esas chiquillas que tanto detestaba, hasta que miró dos veces: había chocado con lo más cercano a una diosa que había visto en su vida. Su ropa no parecía revelar gran cosa respecto a su físico; sin embargo, él era lo bastante imaginativo para adivinar las suaves formas que la chica parecía esconder a propósito. Su piel no era blanca, más bien le recordaba el tono de la leche y té que bebía cada mañana; su pelo, negro azulado, caía liso por una espalda tímidamente dibujada en un suéter azul. Antes de seguir mirando e imaginando, notó que sus ojos grises lo envolvían en una mirada llena de indignación y resentimiento; sin duda se había molestado con el empujón. No fue su culpa. Se estaba quedando dormido. Sin encontrar algo que decir, recogió su bicicleta y se marchó lo antes posible. Al llegar a la privacidad de su habitación, se halló pensando en esa niña a la que sin querer había ofendido. Pero finalmente su pasión por dormir fue más fuerte y terminó ganándole a la razón. Ese día durmió a sobresaltos.

Al regresar a clases el lunes posterior, y por consiguiente a las prácticas de basketball, sintió de pronto el peso de esos ojos pardos que observaban cada movimiento que hacía cada uno de los jugadores. ¿Le interesaría el basketball? Las chismosas de su salón le habían facilitado el trabajo. Nada que sus oídos veloces no pudieran solucionar. Puso atención a la conversación y supo que esa chiquilla que supo lo odió desde el primer momento, se llamaba Kyoko Matsumoto. Algunas decían que, conforme a sus sospechas, se trataba de una niña rica recién llegada de los países más lejanos del orbe. También escuchó que era una niña enviada de una correccional a la que ya no podían soportar por su mala conducta. Otras decían que era una huérfana que había tenido que abandonar su hogar por haberse encontrado desamparada y sin dinero. ¿Cuál sería la verdad? No importaba ya. Ella estaba ahí, enfrente de él, y todo hubiese sido más fácil si esa chiquilla entrometida hermana del capitán no hubiese metido sus narices al presentarla al equipo de basketball y a ese grupo de amigotes que babean por el do'aho. Tanta fue su desconcentración que al golpear el balón con su fuerza y energía acostumbradas había ido volando hasta su lugar y por pocos las golpea. Afortunadamente, nada había pasado. Pero necesitaba hacerse notar de alguna manera, pues hoy ella parecía ignorarlo por completo. Algo ya había adelantado al ignorarla durante las "presentaciones". Era verdad, la chica le interesaba, pero su orgullo era demasiado grande para reconocerlo, incluso ante sí mismo. Entonces, al suceder lo de la pelota, no pudo esperar más; quería sentir el peso de esos ojos grises una vez más. Aunque fuera para reprocharlo.

- Eso pasa porque hay gente en este gimnasio que no debería estar aquí…

- Ru-Rukawa……

- ¡MALDITO RUKAWA! ¡CÓMO TE ATREVES A TRATAR ASÍ A HARUKO! ¡ME LAS PAGARÁS!

- No me refería a ELLA precisamente…

Listo. Había conseguido su objetivo. Tenía esos ojos sobre él, además de los de todos los demás. Ella, claramente ofendida, avanzó hacia él, para reprocharlo, para insultarlo; pero él ya había conseguido lo que quería… por ahora. Ese orgullo ya estaba satisfecho. Entonces la ignoró. Ya no quiso mirarla más, pues sabía que la había ofendido y se odiaba por eso. Pero no dejaba de saborear el momento de ser parte de su universo al menos por unos segundos. Desde entonces sintió la necesidad de disculparse con ella; sabía que había sido un patán. Entonces, al verla irse, decidió ir por ella de inmediato, pero la práctica aún no había terminado. Apenas el capitán dio el permiso de retirarse, voló a las duchas y terminó antes que nadie. Apenas recordó dónde estaba su bicicleta y salió disparado hacia ella. Fue entonces cuando la vio. Estaba llorando detrás del gimnasio. Y ese maldito de Yohei estaba consolándola. Se quedó tan paralizado al verlos besarse… jamás lo habría imaginado. Él iba a ir a buscarla y ella pasaba las penas con ese idiota amigo del do'aho.

- Pues bien, que se quede con ese estúpido – se dijo a sí mismo.

Pero ni toda la determinación del mundo podían evitar el hecho de que tenía que esperar a que se fueran para coger su bicicleta. Esperó el fin de la tortura tratando de hacer oídos sordos a las palabras que ahora le parecía llegaban más claras que de costumbre. Pero el dolor era mucho como para ignorarlo.

- ¿Volvemos al gimnasio? – era la voz de Yohei.

- Mejor ven a caminar conmigo… - no necesitaba ver para darse cuenta de lo que esas palabras encerraban. Ella le coqueteaba. "Se debe haber enamorado de ese tonto", pensó.

Ya se iban. Se había acabado esa agonía que lo estaba dominando por unos instantes antes. Cuando por fin pudo tomar su bicicleta y marcharse, ni siquiera se durmió en el camino. Tampoco lo pudo lograr cuando se halló solo en su habitación. El sueño parecía rehuir de él. Entonces se levantó y miró por la ventana; la noche parecía tranquila, las calles estaban desiertas y las sombras se confundían con las formas reales.

Entonces los vio otra vez. Parecía que el destino se empeñaba en hacerlo sufrir.


	5. V Insomnio

Ese día había resultado ser una verdadera sorpresa para Kyoko. Ni siquiera se había detenido a pensar y analizar las cosas que estaba viviendo. Todo había sido tan repentino. No es que no le gustara Yohei; era el chico más tierno que había conocido hasta ahora en la preparatoria, y la verdad es que la atracción por él había sido casi inmediata. Pero en tan corto tiempo jamás pensó que él pudiese corresponder a esa atracción. Menos en esa forma tan apasionada, algo que jamás había esperado de un joven en apariencia tan dulce y tranquilo como Yohei.

Después de abandonar el gimnasio, habían ido a caminar a un parque cercano. Allí se detuvieron un momento y sin darse cuenta se tomaron de las manos.

- Yohei… yo… - estaba muy emocionada y nerviosa, al punto de no poder articular claramente las palabras. Era la primea vez que se hallaba en una situación así. Jamás tuvo suerte con los chicos. Más de alguien alguna vez pareció estar interesado en ella, pero ella nunca se dio tiempo para las cosas del corazón. Siempre fue muy aplicada en sus estudios, así que consideraba los noviazgos, y todo lo que se refería a ellos, como una soberana pérdida de tiempo. Pero Yohei había derribado esas dudas que inmediatamente habían aparecido con esos ojos llenos de ternura que no falló en reconocer cuando se encontraban en la parte trasera del gimnasio.

- Kyoko, la verdad es que no sé como expresarte la felicidad que siento por dentro… Me haces muy feliz, aunque no seamos novios oficialmente, pero gracias por darme esta oportunidad – Kyoko jamás dudaría del brillo que aparecía en la mirada de Yohei cada vez que la miraba.

Sentados bajo un árbol, sus labios volvieron a juntarse. A pesar de que había escuchado lo revoltoso y buscapleitos que Yohei solía ser, le encantaba verlo en esta nueva faceta dulce, entregada, porque Yohei estaba entregado a ella, como lo deseó desde la primera vez que la vio. Sus besos eran dulces, no torpes, y no podía dejar de sentir un poco de celos al pensar eso. ¿Cuántas chicas habrían pasado antes por esos labios? No importaba ya. Ahora se sentía la más afortunada. Rukawa era un patán maleducado que le había causado un gran malestar, pero que había quedado atrás ya. Yohei se había encargado de lograrlo con su delicadeza y su apoyo. Él se merecía su cariño. Pero, ¿no sería una tonta por dejarse convencer tan rápido?

Luchando contra las pequeñas dudas ahora aparecidas, pasó con él toda la tarde, hasta que la falta de luz le indicó que el día llegaba ya a su fin. Se pusieron en marcha hacia el apartamento de Kyoko. Al llegar a una calle cercana, decidieron seguir por ahí para luego doblar a la calle de Kyoko.

Entonces fue ahí cuando Kyoko sintió el peso de unos ojos azules sobre ella. Al principio no se dio por aludida, después de todo no era la única persona en esa calle, aunque eran muy pocas. Por toda reacción, besó a Yohei con dulzura, aprovechando los últimos momentos que le quedaban ese día con Yohei; al finalizar esa unión, caminaron abrazados por el solitario camino. Entonces la sensación de ser observada creció. Miró a su alrededor y nada pareció llamar su atención. Entonces miró otra vez y le pareció ver una silueta que parecía fundirse con las sombras de la calle. Si no se hubiera movido justo en el momento en que más se esforzaba por tratar de saber quien era, habría pensado que era una estatua. Logró distinguir a un hombre alto y delgado. "Sólo un mirón", se dijo. Y continuó caminando por esa lúgubre calle que más bien parecían nubes rosas frente a sus ojos.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

- Demonios…

Kaede Rukawa parecía estar haciendo un gran esfuerzo por controlarse. Después del episodio del gimnasio, muy latente en su memoria aún, había tenido suficiente. No le costó reconocer a Kyoko cuando la vio doblar por su calle, y menos a Yohei Mito. Los vio venir abrazados y ni siquiera hizo un esfuerzo por esconderse; después de todo, no tenía de qué. Sólo se limitó a observarla, sin saber cómo explicar esa punzada repentina que sentía en su pecho al verla en brazos de otro…en los labios de otro…. Esa punzada que parecía forzarlo a imaginar que no era el joven de ojos castaños el que la acompañaba, sino él, Kaede Rukawa, el joven que aspiraba a ser el jugador número 1 de Japón.

Ella pareció reconocerlo, pues miraba constantemente es su dirección, pero al parecer su atención estaba puesta sólo en Yohei. Haciendo aplomo de su orgullo, decidió dejar de pensar en tonterías que consideraba dignas del idiota de Sakuragi – do'aho- e irse a dormir. Pero no lograba hacerlo. Sólo su imaginación parecía descontrolada, inquieta, activa. Kyoko besándolo. Kyoko caminando con él por el parque. Kyoko en sus brazos, en su cama, en su vida, en sus labios. Kyoko mirándolo jugar basketball. Kyoko en la pared de su habitación y en el techo. No importaba donde mirara, ahí estaba Kyoko.

Esto no podía seguir así.

Volvió a levantarse, se dirigió al baño, se miró al espejo. El reflejo le mostraba su propia imagen machacada por el insomnio.

- Eres un estúpido, Kaede Rukawa. ¿Qué estás pensando? – Se dijo a sí mismo en voz alta.- ¡Ella tiene novio! ¡Novio! Un novio que no eres tú, así que déjate de estupideces y haz lo que mejor sabes hacer: jugar basketball. Déjate de cursilerías baratas que no te quedan y concéntrate en tus objetivos.

Con esas palabras aún resonando en su cabeza, se dirigió de nuevo a su cama. Pensaba en que nunca fue bueno con las chicas. Se sabía popular y notaba cómo lo miraban las chicas al caminar por la preparatoria, cómo se sonrojaban; ni hablar de su club de admiradoras. Pero por alguna razón jamás ninguna llamó su atención. "Son unas tontas", se decía cada vez que se daba cuenta que un grupito de admiradoras caminaba tras él en los pasillos. Nunca supo como tratar con gente, mucho menos con esos seres tan diferentes a él que lloraban sin razón y que se ofendían con cualquier cosa. A veces deseaba tener esa habilidad para hacer amigos, pero el destino lo vio nacer sin ese don. Ahora, lo necesitaba. La única mujer que alguna vez había llamado su atención debía odiarlo por su propia estupidez y poco tino. Kyoko… Kyoko… Se propuso practicar al día siguiente, sábado, aprovechando que no había clases. De seguro eso le quitaría de la cabeza esas ideas tan tontas que se le estaban ocurriendo.


	6. VI Un beso

Ese día sábado, Kyoko Matsumoto se despertó temprano. A pesar de que muchas cosas habían sucedido en muy pocos días, se sentía con la necesidad de hacer algo, de moverse, no soportaba quedarse más en cama. Cerca de las nueve de la mañana, no aguantó más y se levantó. Tomó un ligero desayuno – algo de leche, té verde y tostadas – y decidió salir a caminar al parque donde Yohei y ella habían acudido después de su primer encuentro detrás del gimnasio. Ese parque se había convertido en el punto de encuentro común de esos días. Esa mañana, una brisa fresca se complementaba con el tibio sol que ya despertaba a los habitantes de Kanagawa. Tomo su reproductor de música y salió con el buen ánimo que el enamoramiento trae al corazón cada vez que se le permite entrar. Dobló por la calle que la noche anterior había recorrido en forma inversa de la mano de Yohei. Nada parecía perturbar su buen ánimo. Hasta que se encontró de frente con quien menos quería ni esperaba encontrarse en ese momento. Kaede Rukawa sacaba su bicicleta de una casa de esa calle, aparentemente a dar un paseo matutino, igual que ella. Él no la había notado, pues también estaba embebido en la canción que tocaba su reproductor.

_Leaving my clothes on the floor_

_Leaving a taste on my shoulder_

_I still fail to understand_

_What it is about this woman_

_(Dejando mi ropa en el suelo_

_Dejando un sabor en mi hombro_

_Aun no puedo entender_

_Qué es lo que tiene esta mujer)_

Entonces se volteó, sólo para encontrarse con esos ojos grises una vez más. Ella, por alguna razón inexplicable, estaba ahí, frente a él.

-Rayos… - pensó. Las cosas marchaban de la forma más inesperada. Kaede Rukawa estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo en dejar de pensar en Kyoko Matsumoto. Para eso se había levantado más temprano de lo normal, para ir a practicar basketball y quitarse esas ideas tontas de la cabeza. ¡Por qué tenía que aparecerse justo ahí!

Sólo se miraron. Él, tratando de dominarse, ella, sorprendida de descubrir cuán cerca vivía de ese pedante.

Al caer en la cuenta de lo tonta que debía verse allí, parada, mirando a ese estúpido, no pudo evitar que un pequeño sonrojo inundara sus mejillas. Al notar esto, Kaede Rukawa sintió el calor venir a las suyas y se volteó. Para que no pudiera ella notarlo. Entonces por fin se decidió a moverse. Al ver esto, Kyoko se dispuso también a seguir con su caminata. No sólo porque acababa de descubrir que ese kitsune vivía tan cerca de ella iba a desistir de sus propósitos.

- Pensé que te ibas a quedar mirándome todo el día – No aguantaba más. Ni siquiera pudo controlar su boca. Se odió por eso.

- ¿Disculpa? – su tono era desafiante, pero ingenuo al mismo tiempo. Kyoko no tenía ganas de empezar una pelea con Rukawa en ese lugar ni con ese momento. Pero su orgullo de mujer no iba a dejar que la pasaran a llevar de nuevo.

- ¿Además eres sorda? – se montó a la bicicleta y, dirigiéndole una última mirada, se colgó en bolso donde guardaba la pelota y se fue a toda velocidad calle abajo en dirección al parque. Kyoko no supo qué responder.

Pata Kyoko Matsumoto eso era demasiado. ¿Qué se estaba creyendo ese engreído? ¿Qué lo estaba mirando a él? ¿A ÉL? No tardó en reconocerse a sí misma lo guapo que Rukawa lucía con ese buzo azul. Hasta se reprendió por considerar en parte cierto lo que Rukawa le había dicho. Se veía encantador, de no ser por esa extraña forma de ser que caracterizaba al kitsune, de quien había descubierto lo cerca de ella que vivía. No había nada que ella pudiera hacer: Kaede Rukawa era y seguiría siendo un antisocial. Entonces decidió seguir con su caminata.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Al llegar al parque se tendió sobre el césped y cerró los ojos un momento. No se preocupó por lo rara que debía parecer haciendo eso; era sábado por la mañana y muy temprano aún para que la gente saliera de sus camas voluntariamente. Así que no se preocupó. Apagó su reproductor y comenzó a escuchar los pequeños ruidos de su alrededor. Era una terapia que realmente te transportaba a otro mundo. Sintió los pájaros, el viento sobre los árboles y… el rebotar de una pelota. Se irguió, buscando con la mirada el origen de ese sonido. Miró hacia la cancha que se hallaba a pocos metros de ella y divisó a alguien que practicaba con un rival imaginario: defensa, ataque, tiros, clavadas. Se acercó, sólo para encontrarse una vez más con Rukawa. Se detuvo un momento para observar. Era realmente talentoso. Su habilidad para el basketball era sorprendente. De seguro algún día se convertiría en un gran y reconocido basquetbolista. Pero el hombre-Rukawa, no el jugador, era un misterio para ella. Y para todos, según había escuchado. Al verlo, deseó con todo su corazón poder descifrar a ese hombre que se empeñaba en sacar lo peor de ella.

Rukawa, por su parte, trataba con todas sus fuerzas de concentrarse en el juego. Por fin lo estaba logrando. No podía por ningún motivo darse el lujo de distraerse pensando en tonterías. Cuando ya llevaba un buen rato ya con una serie de tiros exitosos, vio una sombra entre los arbustos que rodeaban la cancha. No volteó a mirar; se limitó a hacerlo de reojo. Entonces la vio, una vez más. Estaba preciosa con su suéter azul y sus pantalones bombachos; el pelo le caía suelto por los hombros y casi tocaban su cintura. Lo más desconcentrante de todo es que ella lo estaba observando. A él. Miró a su alrededor y se aseguró de que estaba sola. Habría sido un martirio ver aparecer a ese idiota de Yohei. Suficiente tenía con que ella estuviera ahí. ¿Es que no lo iba a dejar nunca tranquilo?, maldecía internamente. Pero en el fondo de su corazón disfrutaba tenerla cerca de él, sola, y mejor aún, mirándolo.

- ¿Me estás siguiendo? – dijo casi en un grito. Kyoko, al escucharlo, se ruborizó violentamente. Pensó que tal vez no le estaban hablando a ella. Sintiéndose avergonzada, dio media vuelta.

- ¿Me estás siguiendo? – preguntó otra vez. Al voltearse Kyoko, se encontró con el azul profundo de los ojos de Rukawa. Su mirada era dura y fría.

- Eso quisieras… - respondió, irónicamente. Ella pensó que había ganado esta vez. Con un aire triunfal, volvió a dar la media vuelta.

- ¿De ti? ¿Eso quisiera de ti?

Era suficiente. No soportaba las burlas de ese engreído.

Se dirigió a su lado. Estaba furiosa. Una vez allí, canalizó todo su odio en el golpe que le mandó directo al ojo. Él lo recibió, y recibió el segundo golpe. Y el tercero. Rukawa pensó que tenía una buena habilidad para los golpes para ser una chica tan delgada.

- ¡Eres un estúpido, engreído, antisocial! ¡Qué te has imaginado! ¿Yo siguiéndote a ti? – los golpes se sucedían uno tras otro. Algunos daban en el blanco, otros eran desviados por movimientos rápidos de los brazos de Rukawa.

Entonces Rukawa no aguantó más. La sujetó firmemente por los brazos, la rodeó con los propios y buscó sus labios con desesperación. Aún cuando logró el contacto que quería, Kyoko no dejaba de golpearlo en el pecho ahora. Poco a poco, los golpes se hicieron más suaves. Después de unos segundos de lucha vana, Kyoko tomó conciencia de lo que estaba pasando. Kaede Rukawa la estaba besando. Y ella no estaba haciendo nada por evitarlo.


	7. VII El primer intento

Kaede no quería soltar a Kyoko Matsumoto de sus brazos. Se pensó un tonto por descontrolarse de esa manera, al más puro estilo de ese estúpido pelirrojo que se deja llevar por sus emociones.

Kyoko tampoco luchó mucho por soltarse del abrazo estrecho en que el moreno la tenía prisionera. Sin saber como explicarlo, sitió de pronto el deseo de seguir así por mucho tiempo. Los labios del kitsune se movían con soltura, pero sin denotar gran experiencia, aunque sí un gran sentimiento que, por más que él tratara de esconder, se hacía evidente. En una ráfaga del recuerdo, recordó que tan sólo el día anterior había estado en la misma situación – un beso sorpresivo- pero no con Rukawa, sino con Yohei. Toda la escena de detrás del gimnasio se le vino a la cabeza de golpe. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? Sin pensarlo dos veces, empujó fuertemente al moreno, rompiendo el mágico halo que parecía rodearlos. Al hacerlo, se encontró, una vez más, con esos ojos azul profundo que la miraban con fuego; con ese fuego que estaba abrasándolo desde que la vio. Su rostro tenía magullones propios de los golpes que le había dado en esa ráfaga de ira que la dominó por un momento.

Sólo atinó a salir corriendo.

- Kyoko…- murmuró Rukawa mientras la veía alejarse a toda la velocidad que las piernas se lo permitían. Sintió el impulso de salir tras ella, pero sabía que sería una estupidez: cualquier intento de acercarse a ella se vería seriamente dificultado una vez que ella se reuniera con Yohei y el resto de esos idiotas.

Una vez de vuelta en su casa, Rukawa no quería ver a nadie. No paraba de pensar en Kyoko, en la ira que él mismo le había provocado, en el beso que le había robado, en el roce de sus labios sobre los de ella, la sensación de tenerla entre sus brazos, el aroma de su cabello, la suavidad de su piel… entonces recordó su encuentro en la mañana, antes de irse al parque, mientras sacaba su bicicleta. Ya no era la primera vez que la veía por su calle. ¿Viviría cerca? Deseó con todo su corazón que así fuera. En lo que respectaba al episodio de la cancha, pensaba en eso a cada segundo. Se había delatado delante de ella, pero había sido el momento más dulce de su vida. Aún si con ella no hiciera nada más después de ese beso que logró robarle, no le importaba; el sabor de sus labios lo llevaría en la mente y en el corazón por mucho tiempo en adelante. Aunque sí se avergonzaba un poco por su falta de autocontrol, pensó que ese beso, el primero que había dado en su vida, era lo más exquisito que había probado en su vida.

¿Qué haría ahora que se había puesto así en evidencia? No lo sabía con certeza. Todo lo que sabía por el momento era que Kyoko Matsumoto era la dueña de su corazón, ese corazón tan esquivo que nunca nadie- por mucho que se lo propusiese- había sido capaz de conquistar, ni siquiera por un momento. Decidió que la buscaría en la preparatoria. Eso era. Hablaría con ella.

De seguro todo estaría bien.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Al día siguiente, Kyoko se hallaba en la preparatoria preparando un trabajo para sus clases. No había querido ver a Yohei; no dejaba de sentirse culpable por haber dejado que Kaede Rukawa la besara. En el fondo de su corazón, sabía que no era ese el motivo de su malestar; no quería reconocer ante sí misma cuánto le había gustado ese beso ni las cosas que le habían hecho sentir. Pero también pensaba en Yohei; él le había abierto su corazón y ella no tenía ningún derecho de jugar con él. Así que, por lo pronto se dedicaría a estudiar, a sacarse buenas calificaciones; luego hablaría con Yohei. Él entendería.

En el camino se encontró a Haruko Akagi, quien se había convertido en su mejor amiga desde que llegara de Kagoshima.

- ¡Hola, Kyoko! ¿Vas a la biblioteca?

- Hola Haruko… ehhh, sí, voy a la biblioteca. ¿Vas conmigo? – la verdad que jamás se había detenido a pensar qué diría Haruko si se enterara que Rukawa la había besado y que ella había correspondido a su beso. Pero pasara lo que pasara, ella era su amiga y no podía hacerla a un lado de su vida. No después de todo lo que Haruko Akagi había hecho por ella. – La verdad es que estos trabajos están muy difíciles y necesitaré todo el material que pueda para tratarlos.

- Sí, es cierto… Yo misma iba para allá también. Lo bueno es que siempre es mejor trabajar juntas. Dos cabezas piensan más que una, ¿no?

- ¡Claro! – Entonces se encaminaron juntas a la biblioteca.

Al llegar a la entrada, se dio cuenta que había muchos alumnos de Shohoku allí. Entre libros, revistas y otros papeles logró distinguir la sección que ellas buscaban. Se dirigieron allí rápidamente y comenzaron a buscar entre los tantos libros que allí había.

De pronto, Kyoko notó que las mejillas de Haruko estaban a fuego vivo.

- Ho-hola Rukawa… - decía ya la castaña. "Debí suponer que era eso", se dijo Kyoko a sí misma. Tratando todo lo que pudo de ignorar la situación, siguió ojeando el libro que tenía sobre la mesa.

- Ah… hola – Rukawa nunca fue bueno disimulando su indiferencia cuando en verdad la sentía. Apenas sí había mirado a Haruko.

- Concéntrate, no lo mires, sólo mira el maldito libro – pensaba Kyoko.

- …………………………

- Concéntrate, no levantes a vista…

- …………………………

- Demonios, vete……… - la tensión se acrecentaba más y más.

- ……Ho-hola Kyoko – Rukawa jamás bueno haciendo amigos y eso incluía a las chicas. Nunca supo cómo acercárseles. Prefería mil partidos seguidos contra Kainan que esto.

Ya no había posibilidad de eludirlo. Le había hablado. Demonios, este tipo es un estúpido.

- Hola Rukawa – dijo, cortante - ¿Nos vamos, Haruko?

- Pero si acabamos de llegar – Haruko no entendía nada. Sabía que su amiga no simpatizaba nada de Rukawa, al punto de no querer estar a su lado, pero, ¿y sus deberes?

- Yo ya terminé, me voy – Kyoko se levantó rápidamente. No lo había mirado ni por un segundo. Al pasar por el lado de Rukawa, éste la sujetó del brazo firmemente, pero con cuidado.

- Espera… yo…yo quiero hablar contigo. – se sentía un estúpido. Estúpido por estar ahí, por acercársele, por atreverse a hablarle siquiera. "Está preciosa", pensó.

- Pues yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo. Buenos días. Vámonos, Haruko– dio media vuelta, tomó a una sorprendida Haruko por el brazo y salieron de la biblioteca, una con cara de pocos amigos y la otra con la mandíbula desencajada por la sorpresa.

La única que no parecía entender nada era Haruko. Rukawa sabía que esto no sería fácil; pero lejos de acobardarse ante la primera negativa de Kyoko, se decidió a seguir luchando limpio por ella, aunque tuviera que arrebatársela de los brazos a ese idiota amigo del pelirrojo. Kyoko, por su parte, sabía de sobra el motivo por el que Rukawa se le había acercado. Pero jamás podría romperle el corazón a Haruko contándole que el hombre de sus sueños le había robado un beso el día anterior. Así que prefirió mantener silencio. Lo que no pudo callar en toda la tarde fue el latido de su corazón que no se detuvo hasta que se durmió, tarde esa noche.

Lo que Kyoko no sabía era que dos personas más, aparte de ella, no podían conciliar el sueño. El kitsune se revolvía en su cama en un estado casi febril. Los sueños se le mezclaban con la realidad; sueños en los que Kyoko era suya. Y Haruko Akagi no dejaba de preguntarse qué motivo podría tener Kaede Rukawa para tener tanta urgencia en querer hablar con Kyoko Matsumoto, su nueva mejor amiga. ¿Por qué su amiga había actuado así? ¿Habría pasado algo entre ellos? No se atrevió a sospechar de ella. Ya le preguntaría en la mañana, de seguro no había nada de preocuparse.

Pero su intuición le señalaba en otra dirección.


	8. VIII: Mentiras y verdades

El despertar de ese lunes fue casi un alivio para Rukawa. Si meses atrás había confesado que si hobbie era dormir - para la gracia del pelirrojo- estas últimas noches se habían convertido en una tortura. Una tortura deliciosa. Cada segundo que recordaba la dulzura de ese beso robado le parecía un deleite que jamás había encontrado en nada de lo que rodeaba su vida; la soledad habitual en que vivía siempre encontraba pequeñas fuentes de placer, las cuales hacían de su vida algo que valiera medianamente la pena. El basketball llenaba todo lo demás. Pero ahora tenía en su memoria una sensación diferente, algo jamás vivido hasta ahora. Mientras se duchaba antes de irse a clases, decidió que hoy volvería a intentarlo. No sabía lo que le iba a decir: los ensayos frente al espejo habían sido completamente vanos. Tendría que confiar en su instinto, cosa que raramente hacía pero que ahora parecía ser mucho más efectivo que su razón.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Kyoko, por su parte, se levantó casi sin despertar por completo. Su cuerpo se movía por puro instinto. Vino a reaccionar sólo cuando se miró al espejo; se sorprendió de notar lo ojerosa que estaba y lo vidriosos que lucían sus ojos esa mañana. Trató de cubrirlo con un poco de maquillaje, pero se rindió al primer intento. Salió de su casa y se encontró con que Rukawa la esperaba al final de su calle con su bicicleta al lado; disimuladamente tomó un pequeño desvío y así salió por otra calle. La prueba estaba superada.

Al llegar a la preparatoria divisó a Haruko. Inmediatamente tomó dirección hacia donde ella estaba y cuando casi ya iba a saludar a su amiga, se dio cuenta que Rukawa se había dado la molestia de saludar a Haruko sólo para poder llegar a ella. La estaban esperando en la puerta de la sala. No era que estuvieran charlando animadamente- ¿se podría eso con el kitsune?- pues Haruko era la que llevaba el hilo de la charla. El rubor en las mejillas de Haruko le recordó cuán perdidamente enamorada estaba Haruko de Rukawa. Alcanzó a escuchar algunas palabras sueltas de la conversación, notó la mirada de Rukawa fija sobre ella apenas la divisó y se sintió hundir en la tierra. Esta vez sin disimulos, desvió el camino: luego le inventaría algo a Haruko. Rukawa no podría ganarle.

Sus clases le estaban dando mucho trabajo; requeriría toda su dedicación y así saldría bien parada de la prueba. Como era su costumbre, recurría a la biblioteca para ayudarse con las materias. Se dirigió allí sola, no podía correr el riesgo de encontrarse a Rukawa si a ese idiota se le ocurría usar a Haruko como salvoconducto para hablar con ella. Como ya conocía el lugar, se fue directo a la sección que requería. En ese pasillo estaba todo lo que necesitaba. Mientras ojeaba un libro, de pie en el pasillo, sintió la presencia del kitsune: era muy tarde ya. No podría escabullirse esta vez.

- No ganas nada tratando de evadirme. Sabes que tendrás que hablar conmigo tarde o temprano. – Rukawa empleaba ahora ese tono casual que le daba un aire divino, opinaba Kyoko. En el fondo de su corazón, claro está.

- Pues entonces puedes irte por donde mismo has venido. No tengo nada que hablar contigo. Menos ahora que tengo tanto trabajo que hacer.- dijo en susurros, al recordar que estaban en la biblioteca. La verdad no sabía qué decirle a Rukawa, así que prefería espantarlo usando el tono más odioso que podía entonar. Haría hasta lo imposible por no dañar a Haruko. Así que ni siquiera se atrevió a levantar la vista para enfrentar los ojos azules de Rukawa.

- Sabes tan bien como yo que puedes dejar de lado esos trabajos tan aburridos.

- Pues, para tu información, no tengo la más mínima intención de reprobar ninguna de mis asignaturas. Y lo mismo deberías hacer tú. – No dejaba de hojear los libros, fingiendo total indiferencia.

- Lo único que quiero hacer ahora es que me dejes hablarte.

- Maldición. Tú ganas, Rukawa – respondió, suspirando y cerrando de golpe el libro que tenía entre las manos. Estaba cada vez más nerviosa. Pero por ningún motivo podía dejar que Kaede Rukawa notara que era él el causante de esos nervios. Lo escucharía.

- Pues… bien… - Demonios. Después de toda esa insistencia, no podía articular una sola palabra. Reunió su valor, respiró hondo y se dispuso a seguir.

- ¿Y bien? – Kyoko inició un gesto de impaciencia. De seguro así lo decepcionaría y dejaría de seguirla.

- Yo… yo quería disculparme contigo Kyoko… - Había dado el primer paso.

- ¿Tú, Kaede Rukawa? ¿Tú quieres disculparte conmigo? – Kyoko no daba crédito a sus oídos. De seguro era otra pesadez de Rukawa- Entiendo que pienses que soy una tonta y que te desagrado, pero, ¿de qué quieres disculparte? ¿De no ser capaz de apreciar a una persona porque eres un antisocial? – Sin darse cuenta había ido subiendo gradualmente la voz, para el desagrado de la bibliotecaria.- ¿Crees que quiero o necesito tu compasión para decirme que no soy suficientemente digna para tener la simpatía del gran Kaede Rukawa?

Se sintió enrojecer al darse cuenta de que había perdido el control por unos segundos, de que había levantado la voz lo suficiente para molestar a los demás usuarios de la biblioteca. Pero más le avergonzaba haber dado a entender que le molestaba no poder ser apreciada por Rukawa. Ojalá no se diera cuenta. Ojalá fuera lo suficientemente estúpido para pasar por alto ese detalle.

Rukawa estaba pálido, más que de costumbre, y no sabía cómo responder a la reacción de Kyoko. No se imaginaba que ella podía sentir algo así. Él esperaba que ella lo odiara, pensando en lo patán que había sido con ella, pero no porque él parecía ignorarla. Entonces se produjo entre ellos un silencio demasiado incómodo para que se atrevieran a hablar. Kyoko no aguantó más y pretendió querer salir de ahí lo antes posible, pero se detuvo.

- Mira Rukawa, lo único que quiero en este instante es que te alejes de mí y me dejes en paz.- dijo, ya más calmada y volviendo a hablar en susurros. - ¿Es mucho pedir?

- Tú no quieres eso… - dudó. Más que una afirmación, Rukawa esperaba de todo corazón que así fuera.

- Pues claro que sí. ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Qué me hiciera parte de tu club de admiradoras?

- Pues claro que no. Esas son sólo unas chiquillas tontas.

- Pues entre esas chiquillas tontas se encuentra mi amiga Haruko, Rukawa. ¿Es que no te das cuenta?

- ¿Esa chiquilla tonta hermanan del capitán está enamorada de mí? Pues no lo sabía.- De todas formas eso no le importaba. Esa chiquilla era sólo la hermana del capitán para él.

- Pues abre los ojos, grandísimo animal. Hay más cosas en el mundo aparte de tu adorado basketball.

- Entonces tú quieres que me aleje de ti porque tu mejor amiga está enamorada de ti y no porque tú no quieras estar cerca de mí. ¿Es eso?

- ¡NO! – había gritado esta vez. La bibliotecaria parecía al borde de perder la paciencia esta vez.- ¡No!

- ¿Le contaste a esa tal Haruko del beso que nos dimos? – una mirada casi juguetona se adivinaba en los ojos de Rukawa.

- ¡Cállate! Ese beso fue robado… Además para mí es como si nunca hubiese pasado… - el rubor de sus mejillas indicaba otra cosa.

- ¿Y por qué estás tan nerviosa entonces? – Una esperanza estaba a punto de materializarse en la mente de Rukawa. ¿Sería él el causante de ese nerviosismo?

- Pues porque tú no paras de decir estupideces. En serio Rukawa, hazme y hazte un favor: olvídate de ese beso. Nunca pasó. Además, yo tengo novio.

Golpe bajo. Eso sí que no lo esperaba. Rukawa por supuesto sabía de la existencia de Yohei Mito en la vida de Kyoko, pero como un prospecto, no como novio.

- Ese idiota amigo de Sakuragi, ¿es tu novio?

- Pues tal como escuchaste. Así que por tu bien mejor aléjate de mí. – Kyoko sabía que eso no era cierto, pero necesitaba encontrar una manera de escabullirse de esa conversación o podría quedar en descubierto frente a Rukawa. Además estaba el factor Haruko. Se había prometido a sí misma hacer hasta lo imposible por no dañar a Haruko. Por otro lado, no dejaba de sorprenderle la locuacidad que Rukawa había demostrado al hablar con ella. Al parecer, el kitsune tenía sus cositas escondidas después de todo.

Como parecía que ya no había nada más que hablar, cerró su libro – que jamás supo de qué se trataba – tomó sus cosas y se apresuró en salir. Sintió el peso de los ojos azules hasta muy lejos de la biblioteca.

Rukawa, por su parte, trataba aún de digerir las últimas palabras pronunciadas por Kyoko. Así que era su novio. Abatido y silencioso, se retiró del lugar en dirección a su casa.


	9. IX ¿Podría ser peor?

Al llegar a su casa, su abatimiento era tal que por fin pudo dormir horas enteras sin interrupción. Su vuelta a casa no había sido tranquila; se preguntaba una y otra vez cómo había sido tan estúpido de atreverse a ir a hablar con ella si sabía que algo pasaba entre Mito y ella. Se dispuso a darse una ducha antes de dormir; tal vez así se relajaría un poco. De desnudó lentamente, no por costumbre; esta vez de veras sentía una especie de cansancio que iba mucho más allá de lo físico. Se miró en el espejo y se preguntó qué demonios había estado pensando para ir y hacer una tontería como la que acababa de hacer. "_Eres un estúpido_", se dijo. _"¿Esperabas que cayera rendida por ti_?". En el fondo de su corazón sabía que Kyoko no era una chica fácil. Eso era precisamente una de las cosas que más le gustaban de ella. No se derretía por él ni se sonrojaba descaradamente cuando él pasaba cerca por los pasillos de la preparatoria. No iba a alentarlo con pompones amarillos ni falditas plisadas a cada partido del Shohoku. No lloraba de emoción cada vez que anotaba una canasta. No era parte del estúpido club de admiradoras. No estaba enamorada de Kaede Rukawa. Demonios. En cambio, sí parecía estar interesada en ese idiota de Yohei Mito. Tendría que aceptarlo, le gustase o no. Además, no era la primera vez que el muchacho de cabellos negros y ojos azul intenso que le devolvía la mirada en el espejo le decía que dejara de pensar estupideces y se concentrara en su objetivo: ser el número 1 de Japón. "_Tienes razón. Eso te pasa por idiota, Kaede Rukawa_", finalizó. Entonces se metió a la ducha y dejó que el agua acariciara su cuerpo, como alguna vez deseó que lo hiciera Kyoko Matsumoto.

Luego de unos minutos de ese pequeño placer en medio de su soledad, se durmió sin contemplaciones. No despertó hasta horas después, cuando el abatimiento era mucho y el sueño parecía huir de él otra vez.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Haruko Akagi había estado pensando mucho sobre la última vez que tuvo a Rukawa cerca. Él, silenciosamente como siempre, se le había acercado y la había saludado. Antes de que eso ocurriera, ella sospechaba que Kyoko estaba enamorada de él y que algo pasaba entre ellos. Estaba ya decidida a hablar seriamente con Kyoko, quien por razones que ella desconocía, estaba muy esquiva con ella, con Yohei y con el resto del ejército. Conversando con Yohei sobre su rara actitud, Haruko se enteró que Yohei y Kyoko habían empezado a salir juntos, y, muy confidencialmente, el chico de ojos castaños le contó sobre el beso atrás del gimnasio. Eso la había tranquilizado en gran manera: sabía entonces que no estaba enamorada de Rukawa. Pero, ¿qué pasaba entonces con su amiga? ¿Estaría enferma? Ya se lo preguntaría. Por otro lado había quedado muy emocionada de ver que Rukawa por fin parecía fijarse en ella. ¡Si hasta la había saludado! Tendría que contárselo a Kyoko apenas tuviera un momento a solas con ella.

Para su fortuna, ese momento no tardó en llegar. Al volver a clases esa semana, se la encontró en la entrada. Estaba sola, y parecía de cierta forma, diferente.

- _¡Kyoko! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Estás enferma, te pasa algo?_

- ¡_Hola Haruko! La verdad es que tengo un poco de jaqueca, pero no te preocupes, no es nada grave; seguro y se me pasa._ – La amabilidad de Haruko siempre fue motivo de que se le compungiera el corazón al recordar el beso que Rukawa (¡RUKAWA!) le había robado y cómo el hacía esfuerzos tremendos para poder llegar a ella. Además, Haruko parecía más feliz que nunca; por eso le mintió, pues no era capaz de confesarle la naturaleza de sus desvelos.

- _Kyoko, tengo algo que contarte_.- Haruko estaba feliz esta mañana.

- _Ah….pues, adelante…_ - De lo que menos tenía ganas Kyoko era de escuchar las confidencias de Haruko Akagi.

- _Es que no lo vas a creer…_- Sus mejillas se estaban cubriendo de carmín. Kyoko ya sospechaba de lo que trataba.- _Se trata de Rukawa… ni yo lo creo aún…_

- _¿Ah, sí?-_ Kyoko escuchaba con atención y emoción fingidas.

- _Pues que el otro día se me acercó, ¡a saludarme! ¡A mí!_ – Ahora daba saltitos de felicidad.- _¿No te parece maravilloso? Creo que por fin se ha dado cuenta de que existo… Tú pasaste muy cerca pero no nos viste: él y estábamos charlando en la entrada de la preparatoria. Además, se nos acercó en la biblioteca… debe ser por mí…_ - Al parecer Haruko ya ni siquiera estaba prestado atención a si Kyoko le escuchaba o no. Estaba tan absorta en su nube de amor inventado, en las que Rukawa y ella eran felices, tan esperanzada en esta nueva oportunidad que ella veía brillar ante sus pies: una oportunidad que de seguro tomaría. – _Tal vez no sólo piensa en el basketball después de todo…_

Demonios. Haruko ahora pensaba que Rukawa estaba interesado en ella, y que su repentina y sorpresiva cercanía se debía a su intención de establecer relaciones con ella. Kyoko sabía que si llegara a saber la verdad, su corazón quedaría mortalmente herido. Y su amistad también, entonces no quiso enfrentar la verdad. No quiso herirla. Decidió seguirle el juego, pues Haruko no se merecía que la hicieran sufrir, aunque fuera por su propia ceguera. No había caso: Haruko siempre vería lo mejor en Rukawa, por muy patán que él fuera con ella.

- _Pues claro Haruko, de seguro es así_… - Las punzadas en el pecho se le hacían cada vez más insoportables.

- ¡_Soy tan feliz, Kyoko! Además…_ - su voz se convirtió en un susurro ahora.- _Yohei me contó lo sucedido. No te enfades con él… es que estaba tan feliz que necesitaba contárselo a alguien…_

- _¡Ah! Yohei…_ - dijo Kyoko, recordando de repente.

- _Sé que tú y él serán muy felices_…

- _Haruko, escucha, Yohei y yo sólo estamos empezando a conocernos… nada más…_

- _Aún así, yo sé que él te quiere mucho, pues nunca lo había visto así con ninguna chica… _

No era necesario que le recordara que Yohei la quería. Ella lo sabía, se había dado cuenta de ello el día que él la besó y sus ojos castaños le dijeron todo. Sólo parecía hundirse más y más en un pozo sin fondo llamado culpa.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Así que Haruko pensaba que Rukawa se había enamorado de ella. Las cosas no podían estar saliendo peor. Tumbada en su cama, pensaba que todas las cosas que le habían ocurrido en los últimos días terminarían en un mal, mal desenlace. No quería, ni jamás había querido, dañar a Haruko: le había tomado mucho cariño a la castaña. Pero por más que trataba de que las cosas tomaran un buen rumbo, parecía que más enredadas se ponían. Para peor, sentía que no podría soportar que las ideas de Haruko fueran ciertas. Rukawa no podía interesarse en Haruko. "_Deja de pensar esas cosas, Kyoko_", se decía, angustiada. Quería hundirse en esa cama y no salir de ahí por días. Cuando pensaba que las cosas no podían salir peor, escuchó el timbre de la puerta de su apartamento. Cuando miró por la mirilla, sintió hundirse el suelo bajo sus pies: era Yohei.

Entonces entró en pánico. Las cosas no podían salir peor.


	10. X Recomenzar

Después de un breve lapso de tiempo en el que su mente quedó en blanco por la impresión y la sorpresa, Kyoko retomó la línea de sus pensamientos. No se había detenido ni por un momento a pensar en lo que haría con Yohei. Ella sabía que, al igual que con Haruko, le tenía mucho cariño y hasta podría decir que le atraía el moreno de ojos castaños. Pero no lo suficiente como para establecer una relación. En esas circunstancias, los pensamientos se agolpaban en su cabeza, uno tras otro. ¿Qué hacer? Piensa, Kyoko, piensa. Ábrele, Kyoko, no seas maleducada, debe estar preocupado por ti. Entonces decidió abrirle.

- _¡Hola Yohei!_ – Hizo su mejor esfuerzo por esbozar una sonrisa.

- _¡Kyoko!_ – Yohei se veía muy guapo esta vez, Kyoko reconoció. Se había esmerado para ella seguramente. – _Yo… me preguntaba si estás bien…_- Kyoko notó la tristeza que le llegaba de los ojos de Yohei. Sin duda eso también era su culpa.

_- Pasa Yohei_ – dijo Kyoko.

Él ingresó con cierta timidez; jamás había estado en la casa de una chica que vivía sola, y menos en la de Kyoko.

- _¿Quieres algo de beber?_ – Kyoko no podía evitar ser amable con él. Le inspiraba mucho cariño. – _Tengo leche, té, café y un par de sodas…_

_- Una soda está bien, gracias_.- Estaba muy tímido el pobre. Parecía que en cualquier momento se hundiría en el sillón donde estaba sentado.

De vuelta al living, ella se sentó al lado de Yohei. Muy cerca como para que Yohei no se pusiera nervioso. Se produjo entonces un incómodo silencio en entre los dos.

- _Gracias por venir Yohei…_ - Le sonrió. Esta vez fue sinceramente.

- _¿Estás enferma?_ – Él acababa de notar el lamentable espectáculo que le ofrecía el rostro de Kyoko. Su belleza natural se veía opacada por unas pronunciadas ojeras violáceas y sus ojos no tenían el brillo alegre con el que la conoció.

- _No Yohei, sólo que no me he sentido muy bien estoy días; pero no te preocupes, seguro ya se pasará._

- _¿Qué tienes, Kyoko?_ – Su tristeza era evidente.- _Hace días que no te veo, no respondes mis llamadas, me evitas en la escuela… ¿qué pasa? ¿No quieres seguir conmigo?_

_- Yohei… yo… he estado muy confundida estos días y no he querido preocuparte… lo siento…_

- _Kyoko, ¿cómo no me voy a preocupar por ti?-_ Tomó sus manos entre las suyas_.- Yo te quiero Kyoko, y tú lo sabes…_

Entonces la besó. Tiernamente, con esa tristeza que genera el amor cuando no se halla completamente correspondido. Kyoko no pudo rechazarlo; el le atraía mucho, no podía negarlo, pero en el fondo de su corazón sabía que Kaede Rukawa se había metido muy dentro de su ser. Por mucho que se esforzara en decirse a sí misma que no era así. Por eso le respondió. Porque estaba empecinada en negar lo que Rukawa provocaba en ella. Mucho coraje en verdad, pero también él le desataba toda la pasión que tenía adentro. Le respondió porque había decidido – unos 10 segundos atrás – que se daría una oportunidad con Yohei Mito.

- _Yo también te quiero mucho Yohei._ – Él la miró con un brillo diferente en sus ojos, el mismo que tenía cuando la besó por primera vez.

- _¿En serio?_- Sus ojos parecían dos luciérnagas en medio de la noche.

Por toda respuesta, sólo recibió otro beso. Ese beso fue seguido de unos cuantos más, hasta que ambos se olvidaron de las sodas que tenían en la mano y distendieron sus expresiones todo lo que el sillón se los permitió.

Cuando Kyoko volvió a abrir los ojos, estaba durmiendo sobre el pecho de Yohei. Después de una tierna, extensa y a veces apasionada sesión de besos, cortesía de Yohei, se quedaron abrazados en esa posición, mirándose, Yohei jugando con su pelo. Kyoko pensaba que no se había equivocado al empezar una relación con Yohei.

Se movió sobre su regazo, lo que despertó a Yohei. Entonces ella se acomodó y lo besó largamente. Él se dejaba querer, hundido en esa nube de algodón rosa en la que parecía flotar. Poco a poco, los besos cambiaban su entonación, como las sinfonías más apasionadas de Beethoven; tiernos, suaves, lentos, sensuales, profundos, apasionados. Sus lenguas sólo se dejaban llevar al ritmo de sus corazones. Kyoko se detuvo. No quería que las cosas se salieran de control. Él, como siempre, se mostraba comprensivo y cedía a todo lo que Kyoko le pedía.

Se pusieron a conversar de forma casual; como les había dado hambre, ella se puso a preparar algo de cenar. Él le ayudaba.

- _Sé mi novia.-_ Yohei sabía que se estaba jugando la vida con esa pregunta. Por eso la soltó sin preámbulos, de la manera más directa que encontró. Cómo todas las cosas que le costaba hacer, lo hizo casi sin pensar.

Kyoko, a pesar de lo repentino de la petición – en plena preparación de unos sándwiches de queso – sonrió al ver cuánto parecía quererla ese chiquillo. Él debía quererla mucho como para atreverse a hacer o decir una cosa así. Dejó de lado un momento los utensilios que estaba usando en la cocina, se volvió hacia Yohei, quedando de frente. Lo miró directamente a los ojos.

- _Yohei Mito…_ - una mirada juguetona se empezaba a adivinar en sus ojos ahora- _Quiero ser tu novia._

Se abrazaron. Se besaron una vez más. Yohei parecía estar al borde de las lágrimas, pero no de tristeza sino de pura felicidad. Esa noche celebraron con películas, sándwiches y la algarabía de los jóvenes que comienzan a descubrir las alegrías del amor, que se extenderían hasta muy entrada la noche, cuando Yohei se fue por ser muy tarde.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Esa noche Kyoko se durmió con la tranquilidad que le generaba la presencia de Yohei Mito en su vida. Antes de dormir, repasó cada uno de los momentos vividos esa noche con Yohei: sus besos, sus caricias, su ternura, esa que se acercaba a la pasión de vez en cuando, sus ojos, sus labios, su olor. Le gustaba. Y mucho. Además, había aceptado ser su novia. De seguro mañana toda la escuela sabría que ella era la nueva novia de Yohei. De seguro eso pondría muy feliz a Haruko, sobretodo ahora que ella creía ciegamente que Rukawa estaba enamorándose de ella. "No pienses en eso, Kyoko" se decía.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

A pesar de que se había dormido muy tarde, Yohei llegó puntual a recoger a Kyoko para irse a la escuela. Apenas si tocó el timbre de su apartamento, cuando fue recibido por una sonriente Kyoko, quien entre besos, le dijo que estaba lista. Se fueron de la mano caminando juntos hacia la preparatoria.

Al llegar, el resto del ejército casi se desmayó al verlos, pero luego se acercaron a darle la bienvenida oficial a Kyoko como integrante del grupo.

- _La verdad hay sólo una cosa que me preocupa, Noma_,- sentenció el gordo Takamiya – _Si Yohei tiene novia, ¿seguirá pagando nuestros almuerzos?_

- _¡Cállate gordo, eres un interesado!_ – Había intervenido Hanamichi, lanzándole un certero golpe en la cabeza al obeso.- _Discúlpalo, Kyoko, este gordo no tiene educación._

Las risas no se hicieron esperar. El día comenzaba como Yohei y Kyoko se lo habían planeado. Cerca del mediodía, todas las chismosas de la preparatoria comentaban la nueva unión entre Yohei y Kyoko, la recién llegada que en menos de lo que canta un gallo había conseguido novio, aunque fuera el buscapleitos de Yohei. Las chicas del salón 10 tampoco se quedaban atrás, para el infortunio de Rukawa, quien, al enterarse de las nuevas noticias que mantenían ocupadas las lenguas del Shohoku, ni siquiera pegó un ojo el resto de las clases. Cabe decir que sus compañeros – por no decir los profesores- no cabían en sí de su asombro.


	11. XI No quiero jugar basquetball

_- Así que en verdad es su novio_…- Pensaba durante las clases. No podía dormir; para eso le hacía falta la indiferencia normal por el entorno que había sentido siempre aunque tampoco estaba muy interesado en la clase. Pero esta vez era diferente. Esta vez sí le interesaba saber lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor. Para ser sincero, le interesaba escuchar todo lo que pudiera con respecto a Kyoko Matsumoto. Lo bueno era que no tenía que hacer ni un esfuerzo para que el conocimiento llegara a él: para eso estaban las chismosas esas de su club de fans.

Kaede trataba de no pensar en lo que todo el mundo hablaba. Luchaba con la angustia de hacerse el indiferente y el deseo ferviente de saber más y más, qué hacían, que decían, qué conversaban, qué opinaban los demás: aunque fuese una tortura. Imaginaba que cada oración que contenía las palabras "Kyoko" y "Yohei", se trasformaban misteriosamente para resultar en "Kyoko" y "Rukawa". Lo único capaz de distraerlo sería el basketball. Pasara lo que pasara, siempre estaría el hecho de que era el jugador estrella del equipo, de que jugaba espléndido, de que lo disfrutaba, de que eso siempre lo haría sentir mejor. Además, su misión, hasta que lo consiguiera, sería convertirse en jugador número 1 de Japón. Sí, de seguro eso era lo mejor para él. Que no se te olvide, Rukawa.

En eso estaba, tratando de convencerse así mismo que el basketball era lo mejor para él, cuando vio a Kyoko caminando por el pasillo durante el descanso entre clases. Su primer impulso fue a acercarse a ella. Se puso de pie, y atravesó la poca distancia que lo separaba de Kyoko. Actuaba casi por puro instinto. A punto de llegar a su lado, vio que no venía sola. Yohei iba justo detrás de ella. Lo vio tomarle la mano; luego rodeó su cintura con su brazo. Se veían muy felices. Kaede conoció por primera vez el verdadero significado de la palabra envidia. Deseó con todo su corazón que ella recordara, sólo con eso se conformaba, que recordara el beso que ella le dio. ¿Lo recordaría? El no paraba de pensar en ello. En medio de toda su desolación, ese beso, su primer beso, se había transformado en la única luz que le daba alguna esperanza en su vida amorosa. La voz de Haruko lo sorprendió de veras.

_- Ho-hola Ru-Rukawa_… - Ya estaba sonrojada.

- _Ah… hola_.- Esta niñita le estaba impidiendo ver a Kyoko por unos segundos.

- _¿Cómo estás?_ – Estaba decidida a entablar una conversación con él. Ella confiaba, ciegamente, en que Rukawa estaba enamorado de ella. Por esa razón, no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad, aunque se echara encima al club entero de admiradoras.

-_ Ah… bien…_ - ¿No pensaba irse?

- _Yo me preguntaba si tal vez podía ir a verte a la práctica de basketball…_ - Fue lo primero que se le ocurrió.

- _………………………._

- _Sólo si tú quieres, Rukawa_.- Le sorprendía y cohibía el cambio de actitud de Rukawa. La vez anterior él había tomado la iniciativa en la "conversación". Era él el que la había buscado. No se explicaba el cambio que se había producido en él. Ahora se mostraba frío, distante, volvía a su comportamiento habitual.

_- Pues… está bien._- dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.- _Siempre vas a ver la práctica_.- Y con eso dio por terminada la conversación, si es que a ese intercambio forzado de palabras se le podía llamar conversación. Dio media vuelta y volvió a la sala de clases. Trataba con todas sus fuerzas acallar el latido de su corazón. Vanamente, por supuesto.

Haruko no terminaba de entender el cambio que se había operado en Rukawa. Seguramente, estaba teniendo un mal día. Sí, de seguro era eso. No te preocupes, Haruko, mira que ese morenazo está loco por ti, no se te olvide.

Nada más lejos de la realidad.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

En medio de la práctica de ese día, Rukawa sintió apretarse su pecho cuando se dio cuenta que Kyoko estaba ahí, mirando la práctica. Lo habría disfrutado, si no fuese por que Yohei estaba con ella, abrazándola, como queriendo poner las cosas en su lugar. La hermana del capitán estaba con ella y cada vez que Rukawa acertaba un tiro o daba un excelente pase, le gritaba "¡Excelente Rukawa!", lo que sólo conseguía que su hastío y su irritación se acrecentaran más y más (además de un tremendo disgusto para el pelirrojo).

Unas horas atrás, luego de haber "hablado" con Haruko y de haber visto a Kyoko en brazos de Yohei, su mente divagó por las más locas ideas. Hasta pensó en frecuentar a la hermana del capitán, no porque le gustara, sino sólo por tener la oportunidad de estar cerca de Kyoko y de satisfacer su curiosidad de cómo era Yohei con ella. Pero en la práctica se dio cuenta que no la soportaba. Le irritaba su voz, su tono, su amabilidad, su sonrojo descarado; era sólo una más de esas niñas tontas que lo seguían por toda la preparatoria en sus falditas plisadas y pompones amarillos. La quería lo más lejos de él.

Llevaba cuatro clavadas seguidas cuando no aguantó más. Lanzó el balón lejos y se dirigió a las duchas. Todos se detuvieron.

- _Rukawa, el entrenamiento de hoy no ha terminado aún_.- El tono del capitán era calmado pero muy duro.

- …………………………

- _¿Qué no oyes, cabeza hueca?_ – El gorila a veces sí merecía su apodo. Al ver que Rukawa parecía no prestarle atención, le enfurecía. Más aún cuando ni siquiera se detenía.

- _Me voy_.

_-¿Qué dices?_ – Gori no salía de su asombro.

- _Me voy._

Suspiró. Se sentía hastiado.

- _No quiero jugar basketball._

- _Rukawa!_ – El equipo entero se paralizó por el asombro. Hasta el profesor Anzai, cuya calma era habitual, se puso de pie; nadie daba crédito a sus oídos.

Rukawa se volteó. Enfrentó cada una de las miradas de sus compañeros.

- _No quiero jugar basketball._

Salió del gimnasio con sus pertenencias y el corazón abatido.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

- _¡Capitán, haga algo_!- Ayako, junto a todos los demás, estaba consternada.

- _¡Akagi, no puedes dejar que esto pase!_ – Kogure hacía su mejor esfuerzo para permanecer tranquilo.- _¡Es nuestro jugador estrella!_

- _Si el quiere irse…_ - Gori parecía realmente preocupado. Suspiró_.- No puedo retenerlo._

- _Pero capitán…_

_- ¡Basta, Ayako! Debemos seguir con los entrenamientos. Recuerda que no es momento para desanimarnos. Aunque Rukawa no esté._

- _Akagi tiene razón_. – El profesor Anzai no parecía perder el control.- _Rukawa tiene que superar sus propios conflictos antes de volver al equipo. Si es que vuelve_.- este último comentario terminó de abatir al equipo de Shohoku. Hasta Sakuragi estaba mudo. Haruko estaba al borde de las lágrimas y Kyoko luchaba contra su impulso de salir corriendo tras de él. Al parecer, Haruko no aguantó la angustia y salió del gimnasio corriendo.

- _Ya escucharon al director… ¡a entrenar!_ – El gorila no estaba dispuesto a ceder.

Lentamente volvieron a retomar la práctica que había interrumpido el propio Rukawa.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Rukawa caminaba lentamente. No sentía apuro, sólo unas tremendas ganas de dormir por horas, de perderse del mundo. Se duchó lentamente, se vistió con desgano y se dirigió a su casa.

Iba a medio camino cuando sintió unos pasos apresurados a su espalda. No se molestó en voltear. No le importaba quien fuera. Le daba lo mismo.

-_Ru…Rukawa_... – Una voz casi sin aliento lo llamaba. Se volteó. Era Haruko Akagi. No quería hablar con ella. No le quería cerca de él. En cierta forma, la culpaba a ella de que Kyoko no se diera una oportunidad de conocerlo. Por eso sólo se volteó, sin tomarla en cuenta.

- _¡Rukawa, espera!_

- _Que quieres_.- No se volteaba. No quería verla.

- _Rukawa, no te puedes ir así del equipo._

- _¿Ah, no?_

- _Por favor Rukawa_…- Haruko estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

- _Déjame en paz._

- _No te vayas por favor_… - Se atrevió a asir su polera.

- _Déjame_.- La apartó violentamente.

- _¡Rukawa_!- Se volvió a agarrar de él.

- _¡Te he dicho que me sueltes! ¿Es que no entiendes?_

_- Pero…_

- ¡_Sólo déjame en paz! ¡No te soporto! ¡Aléjate de mí!_ – La separó de él bruscamente otra vez.

_- Rukawa, no me hables así, te lo suplico. Yo…yo te quiero…_

_- ¿Ah sí? Pues te lo diré sólo una vez: Yo no. Así que puedes quitarte todas esas ideas de la cabeza acerca de mí. Nunca me has gustado y nunca lo harás._

Haruko no daba crédito a sus oídos. Se paralizó por un instante. De pronto las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos y sus piernas la llevaron lejos todo lo que pudieron. Se había delatado delante de Rukawa. Y él decía que no la quería. Más aún, él la despreciaba. No podía con eso.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Cuando Kyoko fue a visitar a Haruko al día siguiente, le sorprendió ver cuán hinchados estaban sus ojos. Se notaba que había estado llorando. El capitán del equipo, Takenori Akagi, había ido a hablar directamente con ella, tan preocupado estaba por su hermana Haruko. Él le contó que Haruko no había salido de su habitación desde que había llegado a casa el día anterior, y que se escuchaba su llanto por toda la casa; tampoco había querido comer nada. Entonces por supuesto que Kyoko partió a verla apenas terminaron sus clases en la preparatoria. Ella imaginaba que la abrupta salida de Rukawa del equipo de basketball iba a entristecer a Haruko. Pero nunca a este punto. Cuando llegó a su casa, en compañía del capitán, temió que ella no quisiese verla. Pero, para sorpresa de toda su familia, Haruko le permitió la entrada de inmediato; necesitaba desahogarse con alguien. Con sus padres ni soñarlo; Takenori no lo entendería; Hanamichi partiría a moler a golpes a Rukawa. Sólo le quedaba su amiga Kyoko. Por eso no le negó la entrada a su habitación.

- _Hola Haruko_.- Trataba de sonar lo más casual posible, para animarla un poco.

- _¡Kyoko!-_ Haruko se lanzó sobre su amiga, echa un mar de llanto. Kyoko no supo cuánto tiempo permanecieron así, pues Haruko no dejaba de llorar desconsoladamente.

Al cabo de un rato que a Kyoko le pareció eterno, Haruko parecía dispuesta a hablar.

- _Haruko…dime qué te pasa…_

- _Kyoko, yo…yo, soy una tonta_…- Nuevas lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos.

- _Vamos, dímelo…te fue mal en alguna tarea, ¿es eso?_

_- No_.- Respiró hondo y prosiguió. – _Ayer, después del entrenamiento, seguí a Rukawa._

Oh no. Al escuchar esas palabras, Kyoko imaginó de qué se trataba.

- _Y… ¿qué pasó?_ – Kyoko rogaba al cielo que no fuera lo que ella pensaba. Por un lado, se moriría de pena de enterarse que Rukawa había rechazado a Haruko, pues detestaría verla sufrir por él; por otro, deseaba con todo su corazón que no hubiese pasado nada entre ellos. Nada amorosamente bueno, por supuesto: en el fondo de su corazón, aunque se empeñara en negarlo, sabía que no podría estar feliz con algo así.

- _Él…_ - Haruko parecía hacer un esfuerzo tremendo para hablar.- _Él… me dijo…_

- _¿Te rechazó?_ – Kyoko no aguantaba más la tensión.

- _Ojalá fuera sólo eso…_

- _¿Qué pasó, Haruko?_

- _Él… me despreció Kyoko… me despreció, me dijo que no me soportaba, que me alejara de él…que yo…que yo…nunca podría gustarle…-_ Estas últimas palabras casi se perdieron en un sollozo de profundo dolor.

- _Haruko…_ - Kyoko sabía lo desagradable que Rukawa podía llegar a ser, pero esto era más de lo que esperaba de él.

_- ¿Te das cuenta, Kyoko? ¡Me despreció! ¡Y yo que pensaba que estaba enamorado de mí! ¡Y no lo entiendo! ¿Por qué se me acercó entonces?_

Kyoko no sabía qué hacer ahora. Su voz interna no dejaba de decirle que ella sabía la verdad desde un principio…que ella le ocultó la verdad a su mejor amiga, que le hizo creer que sus sospechas eran ciertas, que Rukawa esta loco por ella. Kyoko había alimentado sus esperanzas. Debía decirle la verdad. Mejor no. Mejor no, Kyoko. Cierra la boca y que Haruko no se entere. No le hagas ese daño. Ella te necesita ahora y tú vas a estar a su lado para apoyarla y consolarla. Así que cierra la boca.

- _No llores más Haruko…no vale la pena seguir así por alguien que no te quiere…_

- _No te imaginas cuántas veces yo me he dicho lo mismo…pero no dejo de pensar en él: sus palabras me retumban en la cabeza. Lo quiero, Kyoko._- Y se echó a llorar desconsoladamente en los brazos de su mejor amiga.

- _Vamos, vamos, no llores más_.- Decía Kyoko, mientras la abrazaba.

Kyoko pensó que tenía que hacer algo al respecto. Esto no podía quedar así.


	12. XII Una visita nocturna

Al caer la noche, Rukawa no sabía qué hacer. Hace días que no asistía a la escuela, ni menos a los entrenamientos. Su querido basketball le había fallado esta vez; no podía llenar su interés, ni sus ganas, ni su pasión. Confundido como estaba decidió salir a caminar.

La noche estaba despejada y las estrellas cubrían el azul profundo. Kaede llevaba un paso lento, apesadumbrado; se sentía incapaz de hacer otra cosa que vagar y dormir. Observó las olas de la costa, con su cadencia lenta pero constante; cerraba los ojos e imaginaba que las parejas que se veían en la orilla de la playa eran él y Kyoko; que los ardientes amantes en los roqueríos eran él y Kyoko. No había nada que no le recordara a ella.

Pasó frente a un bar y decidió entrar, más que por gusto, lo hizo por hacer alguna cosa. Se acercó a la barra y pidió un trago. No le importó la cara de sorpresa del cantinero cuando éste lo vio tomarse el contenido del vaso de un solo sorbo. Pidió otro y con ese la botella entera. De cierta forma, le gustaba la sensación de aturdimiento que le producía el alcohol, pues le ayudaba a no pensar mucho las cosas y a seguir su instinto. No se dio cuenta lo rápido que la botella de vodka se había terminado. Pidió otro trago.

Los últimos momentos de conciencia se los regaló a Kyoko Matsumoto. Después de visualizarla en su mente, por un último momento, se dejó llevar por la borrachera y no despertaría hasta horas después, sólo para darse cuenta que estaba en una cama que no era la suya.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Kyoko Matsumoto se encontraba tirada en su sofá cuando de pronto sintió el timbre de su casa. Ese día no había tenido muchas cosas que hacer y se sentía amodorrada de tanta holgazanería. A pesar de que era muy entrada la noche ya, no se preocupó sobre quién podría venir a verla a estas horas, pensando en que tal vez Yohei le hacía una visita nocturna.

Por eso abrió la puerta sin más. Ni siquiera miró por la mirilla de la puerta. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos cuando vio que no era Yohei Mito en su puerta, sino Kaede Rukawa.

En un primer impulso, intentó cerrar inmediatamente la puerta, no fuera que él quisiera entrar: no podía permitírselo. Pero la borrachera (o tal vez sus reflejos entrenadísimos por el basketball) hacía que Rukawa pensara rápido y, con un rápido movimiento, se interpuso en la puerta. Kyoko pensó que jamás había visto a Rukawa en ese estado. Estaba lamentable. Ojeroso, más pálido que de costumbre, despeinado, sin afeitar, y, encima de todo, borracho.

- _Rukawa, qué demonios haces aquí, vete ahora…_

- _No me voy a ninguna parte…_

- _Estás borracho, deberías irte a tu casa_…- El tono de Kyoko era duro, pero ella sabía lo duro que le resultaba verlo en ese estado.

- _Sí, estoy borracho, ¡borracho!_ – Rukawa empezaba a gritar ahora. Había entrado a la casa de Kyoko.

- _Rukawa, vete, por favor…_

- _¿Por favor? ¿Me estás pidiendo qué me vaya, por favor? ¿Tú me pides un favor a mí?_

- _Estás borracho y no sabes lo que haces…_ - Kyoko lloraba tenuemente de pura pena y algo de miedo por la sorpresiva situación en que se vio envuelta.

- _¿Tú me pides un favor? ¿Después de lo que me has hecho?_

- _¿Y qué te he hecho yo a ti?_

- _Mira en el estado que me tienes…_

- _Rukawa, por lo que más quieras, vete…_

- _¡¿Es que no lo entiendes?!_

- _Rukawa, sal de aquí, por favor_… - Kyoko se deshacía suplicándole…

- _¡Lo que más quiero eres tú!_ – Habiendo dicho eso, después de tanto trabajo, de dejó caer de rodillas en el suelo, abatido, abatido por el dolor que sentía cada vez que pensaba que Kyoko Matsumoto, la única mujer que había querido en su vida, tenía novio, que nunca sería de él, que jamás estaría a su lado.

Kyoko parecía no reaccionar. No era una sorpresa para ella saber que él estaba interesado en ella: eso lo sabía desde que él la besó en la cancha de basketball. Pero esta inesperada visita nocturna, esta inesperada declaración de Rukawa, a corazón abierto, era más de lo que podía soportar. Era la primera vez en meses que veía algún tipo de emoción profunda en ese hombre que parecía, en circunstancias normales, una pared de hielo. Rukawa estaba ahí, de rodillas frente a ella, borracho, con un gesto suplicante en el rostro, con los ojos arrasados con lágrimas, con la frente abatida por muchas noches sin dormir.

Poco a poco la respiración de Rukawa se normalizó, y casi tan repentinamente como había entrado en la casa de Kyoko, se desplomó en el suelo alfombrado de la entrada de la casa de Kyoko.

- _¡Rukawa!_ – corrió a socorrerlo. Tomó su rostro entre sus manos y el corazón le dio un vuelco de felicidad cuando se dio cuenta de que no estaba inconsciente, sino profundamente dormido, quizá la primera vez desde hacía muchos días. Entonces lo miró. Lo miró con detenimiento, como había querido hacerlo desde que lo conoció. Observó los rasgos finos de su rostro, las delgadas facciones que se pincelaban en una piel pálida, a pesar de su maltrecho estado. Acarició sus mejillas, ásperas por una barba incipiente, pero hermosas aún. Sus labios, delgados, que jamás se curvaban en una sonrisa, que tan raramente se abrían para comunicar algo, pero que sabían besar tan tiernamente. Al pensar eso, notó cómo subía el calor a sus mejillas, recordando. Sintió el impulso de besarlo otra vez, pero su amor de amiga se hizo más fuerte que el de mujer. Sólo se quedó así, mirándolo, acariciándolo, pensando en que ese hombre, que hasta hace algunos minutos atrás era un misterio para ella, pero que ahora yacía en sus brazos, indefenso.

Kaede Rukawa nunca le pareció tan bello como esa noche.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Cuando Rukawa abrió los ojos, sintió una terrible punzada en la cabeza al tratar de levantarse. Con gran esfuerzo, se sentó en su cama, pensando que sería la última vez que bebería en su vida. Se deshizo de las sábanas que lo cubrían, cuando, al mirarlas dos veces, se dio cuenta de que tenían algo raro. ¿Desde cuándo sus sábanas eran rojas? La impresión lo desperezó un poco. Se dio cuenta de que estaba en ropa interior, y que su ropa – polera, pantalón, zapatillas e incluso los calcetines- estaban cuidadosamente doblados en un costado de la cama. Trató de ponerse de pie, pero sólo resultó en un torpe tambaleo que lo llevó a chocar con los muebles cubiertos de libros que había en esa habitación. Se detuvo. Trataba de recordar. Trataba de hilar esos episodios inconexos que se le venían a la cabeza. Estaba ya casi por amanecer. Muchas horas habían pasado ya.

Un chispazo de memoria lo inundó de pronto.

- ¡_Kyoko!_

Salió de la habitación para encontrarse en un amplio living que albergaba amplios sillones. La verdad, no estaba interesado en la decoración de aquella estancia, pero unos de los sillones tenían algo que llamó su atención. Entre varias colchas, tendida de espalda, estaba Kyoko, durmiendo profundamente. Rukawa entonces recordó hiladamente el episodio de la noche anterior: su borrachera, su declaración, el rostro asustado y suplicante de Kyoko. Lo que no recordaba era el trayecto hacia la habitación. ¿Lo habría llevado ella sola? ¿Ella se había esmerado en sacarle la ropa? Se sintió avergonzado de sí mismo, pero al mismo tiempo emocionado de estar allí, y más aún, de saber que ella había hecho algo por él.

- _Con que ya despertaste_…- La voz de Kyoko lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Su tono no era duro como siempre solía ser, sino calmo y profundo. Muy profundo.

- ……………………….

- _Tu ropa está en mi habitación_. – Ella no lo miraba. No a los ojos, al menos.

- _Kyoko, yo…_- Rukawa no hallaba qué decir.

- _Sólo vete_.- La profundidad con que pronunció esas palabras se clavaron en el corazón de Rukawa. Él podía sentir en su actitud que ella recordaba muy bien lo que había pasado la noche anterior, pero se negaba a recordarlo. Por otro lado, había algo de tristeza en su tono y en su mirada.

Resignado, y luchando contra su vergüenza, Rukawa se dirigió de vuelta a la habitación de Kyoko, cogió su ropa, se vistió y se dispuso a marcharse. Una vez en la puerta, se detuvo con la mano en la perilla.

- _¿Por qué me ayudaste?-_ Necesitaba saberlo.

- _Sólo vete, Rukawa_. – Kyoko estaba tan pensativa y triste.

Rukawa suspiró. Se sentía un tonto. Un tonto que se había enamorado de la mujer equivocada.


	13. XIII Mi reflejo

- _¿Qué te pasa, Kyoko?_ – La voz de Yohei la sobresaltó. Estaban en el casino de la escuela, almorzando junto con el resto del ejército. Pero ella ni siquiera había tocado el plato de fideos que tenía ante sí. Yohei se dio cuenta al ver cómo Takamiya empezaba a mirar el plato de su novia con ojos brillosos por la esperanza.

- _Ehm… ¡Nada! ¿Qué podría pasarme_? – Trataba de fingir lo mejor posible. No sabía por qué, pero desde la visita nocturna de Rukawa en su apartamento la había dejado sumida en una profunda tristeza.

- _Pues estás muy rara, Kyoko_.- añadió Okus, mirándola con extrañeza.- _¿Será que Yohei te hizo algo?_ – dijo, amenazante.

- _¿Cómo crees, Okus?_ – dijo Kyoko, tratando de que su risa sonara lo más natural posible.- En serio, no se preocupen por mí, estoy de maravilla. Sólo estaba pensando en Haruko.

Mentía. No estaba pensando en Haruko Akagi, aunque no dejaba de sentirse culpable por eso. Estaba pensando en Kaede Rukawa. En su visita nocturna. En cómo se sintió al tenerlo entre sus brazos, yaciendo indefenso, llorando y sufriendo por ella. Recordaba también lo mucho que le costó dominarse al llevarlo a rastras hasta su cama. Repasaba casa segundo de cuando le quitó la ropa, mirando cómo quedaba descubierta, centímetro a centímetro, la blanca piel del kitsune, cada músculo de su abdomen, de su espalda, de sus piernas. Pensaba en cómo tuvo que luchar para controlarse y no dejarse vencer por el deseo de besarlo, de tocarlo, de dormir junto a él. Claramente, no podía decirle a Yohei que estaba pensando en eso. Por eso mentía, porque se sentía incapaz de enfrentar la realidad que hace bastante tiempo tenía frente a sus ojos.

_- Y… ¿cómo está Haruko? ¿Aún sufre por la partida de Rukawa?_ – preguntó, Yohei, abrazando por la cintura a Kyoko.

- _Sí, aún está muy triste_.-

- _Amor, ¿me acompañas a comprar una soda?-_ Yohei era tan ingenuo. No sospechaba nada de nada. Kyoko no se sentía capaz de destrozarle el corazón. Mentía también por eso; en el fondo de su corazón, albergaba un profundo cariño por Yohei.

- _¡Claro!_ – dijo, tratando de sonar entusiasmada por la idea.

Se levantaron, de la mano, y se dirigieron a la máquina de sodas, riendo y hablando acerca de su elección. Entre palabras y palabras, Yohei le robaba besos a Kyoko, a los que ella respondía furtivamente. Este juego duró hasta que se dieron cuenta de que un grupo de muchachas se amontonaban para ver algo que ellos no alcanzaban a ver, pero que se dieron cuenta que debía ser muy importante, pues las muchachas cuchicheaban en voz baja, como si no se atrevieran a hablar fuerte a causa de lo que veían. Se abrieron paso, hasta que por fin vieron qué era lo que llamaba tanto la atención. O mejor dicho quién. Todas esas muchachas- ¿cómo no se le ocurrió antes a Kyoko? – observaban cómo un muchacho alto, de pelo negro, sacaba una soda de la máquina silenciosamente. Al voltearse éste, Kyoko vio el pálido rostro de Rukawa enrojecer por un momento al ver a su club de fans en pleno dándole la bienvenida de vuelta a clases. Porque era Kaede Rukawa el que bebía ahora su soda, pensativamente.

Para la sorpresa de todos, había vuelto a clases, después de casi dos semanas de ausencia.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Al llegar a su departamento, Kyoko estaba hecha un mar de confusión. Acababa de besar a Yohei, quien, tan caballero como siempre, la había ido a dejar a casa, pero como tenía deberes, no había querido quedarse un rato. Pero ella tampoco quería que se quedara un rato. Quería estar sola para que sonara el timbre y viera aparecer a Kaede en su puerta una vez más. Dos segundos después de pensar eso, se reprendía por ello. Pero sabía, muy dentro de sí, lo que ella sentía algo por Rukawa. ¿Qué sería? Tampoco lo tenía claro. Pero también sentía cosas por Yohei. ¿Qué era? ¡Tampoco lo sabía!

Decidió darse una tina caliente para tranquilizarse, pero al cabo de una hora de estar sumergida bajo la blanca espuma, seguía pensando mil cosas por segundo.

Se levantó, se secó, y así, desnuda, se miró al espejo.

- _¿Qué es lo que quieres, Kyoko?-_ se dijo así misma. El reflejo le devolvía un rostro muy hermoso, pero con la frente abatida por tanta confusión. – _Piensa, Kyoko, piensa_.

Y pensó en lo siguiente, tratando de estructurar sus pensamientos.

1º- _Sé que siento algo por Rukawa. Ese hombre me produce cosas que nunca había experimentado con ningún hombre, ni siquiera con Yohei. Quiero volver a verlo. Pero no puedo. Ese hombre está prohibido para mí. _

_2º- Eres la amiga de Haruko. Ella está enamorada de Rukawa, desde mucho antes que tú. Además, ella fue muy amable contigo y te ayudó en este tránsito de preparatoria en preparatoria. La quieres, eres su amiga y ella la tuya. Pero él no la quiere. Te quiere a ti. Te lo dijo. Estaba borracho, pero lo dijo. No puedo hacerle este daño a Haruko. _

_3º- Está el factor Yohei. Lo quiero, eso está claro, pero no dejo de sentir que me falta algo. Es tan tierno, tan caballero, no puedo decirle que no cada vez que me dice mi amor y me mira con sus ojitos negros. ¿Qué falta, entonces?_

_4º- ¿Cómo combino estas cosas para que nadie salga herido? No puedo decirle a Yohei que no lo quiero, se le va a partir el corazón; mucho menos decirle a Haruko que Rukawa se enamoró de mí y que yo también siento cosas por él. La única opción que me queda es… es…seguir adelante con Yohei y no volver a pensar más en Rukawa por más que me cueste. _

Eso era una decisión.

**Nota: Es un capítulo corto, lo sé, pero necesitaba que Kyoko expresara esa confusión que tenía en la cabeza. Su gran problema es que no sabe decir que no y que no tiene la intención de herir a nadie, aunque eso le haga daño a sí misma. **

**Gracias a las personas que dejan reviews.**

**Anita.**


	14. XIV Dos regresos

Caminando por la escuela, al día siguiente, Kyoko alcanzó a divisar la alta y esbelta figura de Kaede Rukawa recorriendo solo, para variar, los pasillos del instituto Shohoku. Al parecer, él sintió que alguien lo observaba, pues en el instante mismo en que Kyoko pensaba estas cosas, él se volteó y la miró directamente. Ella sintió el calor subir a sus mejillas y por unos segundos de desesperación, no supo qué hacer. Él la miraba a la distancia y no parecía tener la más mínima intención de cortar el vínculo. Sus ojos azul profundo parecían estar pegados a los grises que poseía Kyoko; Kaede sentía desvanecer a la gente que estaba a su alrededor. Kyoko ni él supieron cuánto duró ese enlace; sólo se quedaron así, mirándose, midiéndose, tratando de ver en la mirada del otro lo que pasaba en su corazón. Para ella, todo respecto a eso estaba claro: él la quería. Pero para él, el corazón de Kyoko le resultaba un misterio.

Sólo dos cosas tenía por seguro con respecto a los sentimientos de Kyoko. La primera, la tenía en mente desde el primer beso en la cancha de basketball. Ella no se había negado a responder el beso que no pudo él controlar. Le había correspondido: aún sentía el sabor a miel que los labios de Kyoko habían dejado en los suyos. Para más, ella lo había ayudado el día que llegó borracho hasta su apartamento. De todas las cosas que podría haber hecho – llamar a la policía, golpearlo, denunciarlo por disturbios públicos, entre otras- ella había elegido llevarlo como pudo hasta su cama, SU cama, desvestirlo y dejarlo dormir hasta que despertara solo. Kaede sabía que si ella no sintiera algo por él, por más insignificante que fuese ese sentimiento, no habría hecho eso por él. La otra cosa que tenía segura es que ella no amaba al idiota de Yohei. Él lo sabía porque notaba que ella ya no sonreía tanto como solía hacerlo cuando estaba al lado o en compañía de Yohei. En el fondo de su corazón, él deseaba que ella no lo quisiera y en vez de eso lo quisiera a él, a Kaede. Pero no tenía la certeza de que ella llegara a quererlo. Por eso sufría. Por eso hasta las ganas de jugar basketball lo habían abandonado. Por eso se había emborrachado, tratando de no pensar en ella, de no pensar en que la quería junto a él, de no pensar en que ella no era SU novia, de que ella no lo abraza-besa-acaricia a él. En medio de esa melancolía que lo acompañaba desde hacía un tiempo, una sola esperanza le había dado ánimo de volver a la escuela: verla. Sólo eso le bastaba por ahora. Y eso estaba haciendo: mirándola.

Kyoko, por su parte, al ver el roce de los ojos de Rukawa sobre ella, recordó cada segundo de la noche en que él llegó borracho a su departamento. De cómo lo vio caer de rodillas delante de ella, en esa actitud suplicante que jamás esperó ver en él, con los ojos inundados de lágrimas, esos mismos ojos que la miraban embobados ahora. Recordó lo embobada que ella estaba esa noche que lo tuvo entre sus brazos. Esa noche, al verlo caer semi-consciente, ella pensó lo peor. Pero él sólo dormía. Entonces, en un impulso de humanidad que ni ella misma se explicaba, lo había llevado – o mejor dicho, arrastrado – como pudo hasta su cama, pensando en que podría pasar mejor la noche. Cuando por fin pudo dejarlo en la cama, comenzó la tarea de desvestirlo. Le quitó la polera que llevaba y tenía que hacer un esfuerzo tremendo de no quedarse mirando, teniendo en cuenta que Kaede era un deportista, se podía justificar en alguna manera ese torso atlético, bien formado, duro, que ella parecía no haber notado hasta ese instante. Prosiguió con las zapatillas y los calcetines, para llegar a la prueba de fuego: los pantalones. Desabrochó el botón de éste y comenzó a bajar lenta, muy lentamente a bajarlos. Cada centímetro de piel desnuda que comenzaba a ver le hacía crecer el deseo de tocarlo. Su ropa interior – bóxer negro – tampoco le ayudaban a controlarse. Al final, cuando Kaede estaba boca arriba tendido en su cama, cubierto sólo por esos bóxer negros, ella se quedó mirándolo embobada – tal cual él la estaba mirando ahora – pensando en el beso que él le había dado en la cancha de basketball. En ese impulso de acurrucarse en ese pecho desnudo, pálido pero tan deseable para ella, se forzó a salir de la habitación, tratando desesperadamente de pensar en Haruko y en Yohei. Una vez de vuelta al sillón, se tapó hasta la cabeza, como solía hacer de niña cuando tenía pesadillas por las noches, tratando de olvidar que Kaede Rukawa estaba semi desnudo durmiendo en su cama. Estaban separados sólo por una pared. Pero debía controlarse.

Los minutos trascurrieron rápido, pero los pensamientos de ambos volaban ante la panorámica del otro. El hechizo se rompió una vez que llegó Yohei y el resto del ejército, bromeando escandalosamente sobre las expulsiones de Sakuragi. Eso era común para ella, pero una voz femenina rompió definitivamente el encantamiento entre Rukawa y Kyoko.

- _¡Kyoko!_

- _Ha… Haruko… ¡Haruko! ¡Has vuelto!_

- _Sí, decidí que no podía seguir hundiéndome sola en mi habitación…_

_- ¿Estás mejor entonces?_

- _Sí… aunque no puedo olvidar a Rukawa, creo que lo mejor será que haga un esfuerzo de seguir con mi vida, ¿no crees?_

_- Claro, Haruko…_ - En verdad se alegraba por su amiga. Se abrazaron y prosiguieron su camino, en dirección al casino de la preparatoria. Había que celebrar la vuelta de Haruko.

El más contento, por supuesto, era Hanamichi. Cuando vio a Haruko, se dio de bruces contra la mesa por tratar de llegar hasta ella. Las risas inundaron el salón y también los labios de Kyoko. Ya no se acordaba de Rukawa.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

El teléfono del departamento de Kyoko sonó insistentemente cerca de las diez de la noche. Estando ella dándose un baño, salió desnuda y semi mojada a contestar. Alcanzó a llegar justo a tiempo.

- _¿Aló?_

_- Pensaba que me ibas a dejar morir de pena si no contestabas el teléfono. Es que no puedo vivir sin escuchar tu voz…._

_- ¡Yohei! No digas esas barbaridades… Cómo es eso de que te voy a dejar morir…_

_- Es que eres el aire que respiro, Kyoko…_

_- Qué tierno eres, Yohei Mito… ¿estás en casa?_

_- Sí, acabo de llegar. Acompañamos a Hanamichi a su entrenamiento después de clases y después comimos algo de ramen antes de venir._

_- ¿Fue Haruko a ver la práctica?_

_- Sí, fue con nosotros._

_- ¿En serio? ¿Y cómo estuvo eso?_

_- La verdad de eso quería hablarte. Yo pensaba que se iba a poner un poco triste, pensando en que Rukawa ya no está en el equipo y más aun…que él la había rechazado._

_- ¿Ella te lo contó?_

_- Sí… _

_- Pero si tú dices que estuvo todo bien…_

_- La verdad es que sí._

_- Me alegro por Haruko, ella no se merece que alguien la trate mal como lo hizo Rukawa, ¿no crees?_

_- Por supuesto que sí. A propósito, ¿te animas a venir a casa? Los muchachos y yo hemos comprado algunos tragos, algo de ramen, unas películas… ¿Qué dices?_

_- La verdad es que te lo agradezco mucho Yohei, pero prefiero estudiar un poco para los exámenes de la semana entrante. Si no te molesta, claro…_

_- ¿Cómo me va a molestar? Sabes que no quiero interrumpir en tus estudios… además, yo entiendo… por eso te quiero tanto. _

_- ¿Y por qué sería?_ – dijo Kyoko, coquetamente.

- _Porque eres la niña más preciosa, responsable y comprometida que conozco. Jamás desconfiaría de ti, mi amor…_

_- Yohei…_- sintió un pequeño acceso de culpa.

- _No te preocupes Kyoko, yo entiendo. Aprovecha el tiempo, y ¡piensa en mí!_

_- ¡Por supuesto!_

_- Te quiero Kyoko._

_- Y yo a ti Yohei… un beso._

_- Uno a ti._

_- Adiós._

_- Adiós._

Se devolvió al baño corriendo. Estando desnuda, le había dado mucho frío. Se terminó de vestir y se arregló un poco. No para Yohei, puesto que no lo vería hasta mañana, pero sí para sentirse bien con ella misma.

Cuando estaba lista para ponerse a estudiar, sintió el timbre de la puerta. Abrió. Y se le cayeron los libros que tenía en la mano de la impresión. Su deseo de volver a verlo, al parecer, se había hecho realidad. Kaede Rukawa estaba parado ahí, en el umbral de su puerta. No sabía qué hacer.


	15. XV La verdad al desnudo

- _Hola, Kyoko._

_- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?_ – respondió ella, recogiendo los libros que se le habían caído de la impresión.

- _Quiero preguntarte algo…_ - Se apoyó en el umbral de la puerta.

- _La verdad creo que será mejor que te vayas…_

_- ¿En verdad quieres que me vaya?_

_- ¿Qué estás insinuando?_

_- Mira, sólo quiero que me respondas una pregunta…_- Demonios. Cada vez le estaba costando más articular correctamente las palabras. Hace tiempo ya que había descubierto que ese era el efecto que tenía Kyoko sobre él. Pero tenía que armarse de valor esta vez. No aguantaba más en la incertidumbre. Necesitaba saber. Saber si existía alguna oportunidad, aunque fuese ínfima, de que ella pudiera llegar a quererlo, de que terminara de una vez con ese sufrimiento que lo tenía hecho pedazos desde hace días…- _¿Puedo pasar?_

_- Rukawa, no creo que…_- Otra vez tenía ese dejo de tristeza profunda que adoptaba cuando tenía en frente a Kaede. No podía evitarlo. Le hacía mal verlo, tenerlo tan cerca de ella sin poder decirle tantas cosas que tenía que decirle…

- _Por favor…-_ Su tono suplicante la devastó.

_- Pasa, Rukawa._

Rukawa no sabía qué iba a pasar ahora. En su desconsuelo y desesperación, se sentía al borde del desmayo, por el solo hecho de tenerla tan cerca, tan cerca como en la cancha de basketball… Kyoko lo hizo sentarse en uno de los sofás de su living. Rukawa notó que era el mismo en el que ella durmió la noche que llegó borracho. Miró alrededor y se encontró con un lugar muy sobriamente decorado, con cuadros preciosos de paisajes del mundo… eso era lo que le gustaba de ella. No era como las demás. No pintaba de rosa su habitación, ni escuchaba la basura de moda. Ella claramente no era como las demás. Por eso le gustaba al punto de volverlo loco.

- _¿Quieres algo de beber? Creo que tengo unas sodas, té verde… agua…_- evidentemente nerviosa, Kyoko trataba de salvar la situación. El silencio de Rukawa tampoco estaba ayudando mucho.

- _………………………_

_- ¿Rukawa? _

_- ¡Ah! Sí, una soda está bien, gracias._ – Rayos. Se sentía un idiota. Pero tenía que atreverse. Vamos Kaede, se decía. Kyoko pensó en lo extraño que le parecía ver a Rukawa comportándose de manera civilizada. Se dio cuenta de que no lo conocía tanto. Deseó conocerlo más.

Ella se dirigió a la cocina para buscarle una soda a Kaede. Cerró la puerta del lugar y se arrimó a ella. ¿Qué estaba pensando cuando decidió dejar entrar a Rukawa a su departamento? Ahora él estaba ahí, en su living, y quería hablar con ella. Recordó las palabras de Yohei al teléfono: "Jamás desconfiaría de ti". Y ella lo primero que hacía era dejar entrar a Rukawa a su departamento. Demonios, Kyoko, cada día estás más loca. Ahora ves como te sales de esta. Tranquila. Respira. Vas a hablar con él y se irá. Eso es todo. Ahora llévale una soda y termina con esto de una vez.

- _Toma, Kaede._

_- ¿Disculpa?_

_- Que aquí tienes la soda._

_- Es que… me llamaste por mi nombre._

_- Bueno, ése es tu nombre, ¿no?_ – Dijo Kyoko ruborizándose a causa de la indiscreción que acababa de cometer.- _Disculpa la indiscreción…_

_- No, está bien…_ - dijo Rukawa, pero estaba ruborizado hasta las orejas y pensando lo lindo que se oía su nombre en los labios de Kyoko.- _Gracias_.

Un silencio incómodo se abrió entre ellos. Él sorbía su lata de soda y ella bebía su té verde lo más tranquilamente que sus nervios le permitían.

- _Y bien_,- dijo Kyoko, finalmente- _¿qué querías preguntarme?_

- _Kyoko, yo…_ - El rubor de sus mejillas se hacía más y más intenso.

_- ¿Uhm?_

Suspiró. Se armó de valor, y se decidió a seguir adelante, pasara lo que pasara.

- _¿Amas a Yohei?_ – Ya. Lo había dicho.

- _¿Qué?_ – Kyoko no daba crédito a sus oídos.

- _Eso, que si amas a Yohei…_

_- ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?_

_- Es algo que necesito saber…_

_- ¿Algo que necesitas saber? ¡Pero por supuesto que lo quiero, es mi novio!_ – estaba un poco indignada con la pregunta y había levantado un poco la voz. Rukawa, en cambio, permanecía quieto en su asiento.

_- Yo no te pregunté si lo quieres, te pregunté si lo amabas_…

Se quedó muda. No sabía qué decirle a Rukawa para que se marchara de una vez. Por otro lado, no quería que se marchara tampoco.

- _Rukawa, escucha, no seas indiscreto…_

_- ¿No lo amas, verdad?_ – Él rogaba que de sus labios saliera un "No, no lo amo."

_- No digas estupideces, yo…_

_- Ya tengo la respuesta que quería_.- dijo Rukawa, levantándose con cierto aire triunfal en dirección a la puerta.

- _¿Qué dices? _

_- Ya sé que no lo amas_. – Respondió él, sin voltear.- _Gracias por tu tiempo, Kyoko. Adiós._

- _Rukawa, por favor…_

_- Una última cosa Kyoko… ¿te acuerdas del beso en la cancha de basketball?_

_- Rukawa, ¿qué sentido tiene acordarse de eso?_

_- ¿Te acuerdas?_

_- Sí, pero no veo porqué…_

_- ¿Por qué respondiste a ese beso?_

_- Rukawa, yo…_

_- ¿Me vas a negar que te gustó?_ – Él sentía que se estaba jugando la vida en esa conversación. No tenía certezas con Kyoko, sólo sospechas. Y necesitaba disiparlas; confirmarlas o destruirlas_.- ¡Responde!_

- _¡Eso a ti no te importa_!- La voz de Kyoko se elevaba otra vez.

_-¿Cómo puedes decirme eso? ¡Yo te quiero Kyoko! ¿Cuándo lo vas a entender?_- Ahora él se salía de sus casillas y alzaba la voz.

- _¡Eres un desconsiderado! ¡Mi mejor amiga está enamorada de ti! ¡Y yo tengo novio! ¿Qué quieres que haga?_- Ambos se ponían cada vez más y más alterados.

- _¡A mi no me importa la hermana del capitán! ¡A mí me importas tú!_

_- ¡A mi también!_

Un silencio repentino se hizo entre ambos. Kyoko se llevó una mano a la boca, incrédula sobre lo que acababa de decir. Kaede la miraba fijo, creyendo que había escuchado mal.

- _¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?_ – dijo él, con un hilo de voz.

- _Rukawa, déjame, ¿quieres?_- Kyoko sentía que iba a estallar en llanto. Había reconocido ante Rukawa que le importaba y eso le producía mucha vergüenza, rabia y pena.- _Será mejor que te vayas._

_- No me voy a ninguna parte._

Diciendo eso, se acercó a Kyoko y la miró fijamente a los ojos, a escasos centímetros de su rostro. Ella lo vio aproximarse hacia sí y no pudo ni quiso hacer nada para huir. Se miraron por unos minutos, tal como lo habían hecho hace algunos días en los pasillos de la preparatoria. Entonces, Rukawa acortó la distancia que los separaba y la besó. Ella, sintiéndose feliz por primera vez en muchos días, lo besó con ganas, con las ganas que se había aguantado hace tanto tiempo. Se besaron largamente en el vestíbulo de la entrada. Ninguno de los dos quería que se acabara. Y no tenía por qué.

Se besaron por instantes que parecieron horas para ellos. Se separaron un momento. Se miraron a los ojos. Kaede veía la silueta de Kyoko en la penumbra que inundaba la habitación, pues el día ya había llegado a su fin. Ella se enfrentaba al mayor dilema que había tenido en su vida: tenía a Rukawa ahí, frente a ella, besándola y ella, dejándose besar. Sin pensarlo, fue ella quien reanudó el beso que habían interrumpido segundos atrás.

Poco a poco, la respiración de ambos comenzó a agitarse. Rukawa alucinaba con ese momento desde hacía meses. Ella, sólo en sus más profundos deseos. Ambos sabían que el otro deseaba tanto como ellos mismos amarse sin ataduras; tal vez había llegado el momento, pero ninguno parecía querer decirlo. Pero el momento había llegado. Sería para ambos la noche más recordada de todas sus vidas.

-_Kaede…-_ susurró Kyoko en el oído de este.

Él entendió a la perfección.

En un impulso de pasión que jamás había sentido hasta este momento, Kaede la tomó entre sus brazos y la llevó hasta su habitación. Estaba tal cual él la había visto la última vez. La cama estaba hecha, esperándolos. Dejando a Kyoko en la cama, se detuvo a mirarla un momento: tenía un brillo diferente en la mirada. Parecía radiante, pero algo más profundo se adivinaba en ella. Los zapatos y calcetines volaron con rápidos movimientos de sus dueños. La besó nuevamente y notó que su respiración se había agitado considerablemente; para contribuir descendió de sus labios hasta su cuello, besándola apasionadamente. El sabor de su piel lo devastó. Había esperado tanto por ese momento. Comenzó a bajar, lenta, muy lentamente, abriéndose paso entre la ropa que la cubría. Con manos temblorosas, se deshizo de la blusa, botón por botón. Besó su cuello nuevamente, y bajó hasta su pecho; a cada contacto con los labios del kitsune, Kyoko sentía un nuevo pero delicioso estremecimiento que la hacía temblar de pies a cabeza. Continuó entonces con los pantalones; sus manos casi lo traicionaban. La visión de Kyoko en ropa interior tendida sobre su cama, disfrutando el momento, lo dejó casi sin respiración.

Ella, levantándose, se acercó de rodillas frente a Kaede, quien la observaba arrodillado también sobre la cama. Entre besos y miradas cargadas de pasión, le quitó la polera, para ver una vez más ese pálido torso desnudo que tanto la había hecho alucinar la vez anterior. Lo besó intensamente, comenzando a bajar por su cuello, jugando con pequeños mordiscos, los que terminaron de rendir al zorro. Con movimientos suaves pero firmes, Kyoko hizo que Kaede se volteara, quedando él tendido sobre la cama y ella jugando sobre él. Besó delicadamente su pecho, su abdomen, su ombligo. Rukawa sentía los labios de Kyoko posarse su piel y eso lo transportaba a otro mundo. Llegó al pantalón, el cual no fue un obstáculo para ella que deseaba tanto como Kaede vivir un momento así. La ausencia de éste reveló un bóxer gris oscuro que contrastaba directamente con la lencería de encaje blanca que llevaba Kyoko.

Estando así, semidesnudos, en una cama, Kyoko y Kaede se miraron por unos segundos. Ella, pensando en que estaba cometiendo una locura deliciosa, él, en que deseaba a esa mujer más que a nada en el mundo.

_- Kyoko…-_ la voz de Rukawa se había convertido en un susurro, como si no quisiese que un momento tan mágico como ese se viera interrumpido por el sonido de su voz. Por toda respuesta, Kyoko se acomodó sobre él y comenzó a besarlo una vez más. No eran besos desesperados, pues ninguno permitiría jamás que la prisa arruinara ese momento. Eran besos profundos, cargados de la más intensa pasión, esa pasión que Rukawa demostraba sólo en una cancha de basketball. En un rápido movimiento, Kaede se volteó, quedando Kyoko bajo el peso de su cuerpo, quedando su piel aprisionada bajo la de Rukawa. Lentamente, él se libró de las últimas prendas que cubrían a Kyoko; el sostén y la pantaleta desaparecieron por firmes movimientos de sus manos. Viéndola desnuda, lista para el amor, Rukawa no aguantó más y la recorrió hasta el último rincón. Sus manos se movían solas, sus labios habían cobrado vida propia y no dejaban espacio sin conquistar. Su cuello, sus hombros, su espalda, sus pechos pequeños pero firmes, su abdomen plano, su cintura, sus caderas, sus piernas en toda su extensión; todo estaba cubierto de la pasión del kitsune. Ella se dejaba acariciar, besar, lamer; cada movimiento de Kaede la emborrachaba más y más de placer, algo hasta ahora desconocido para ella. Él bebía cada segundo en la piel de Kyoko, grabándolo en su memoria, disfrutándolo a concho, tratando de expresarle a través de esas caricias lo mucho que ella significaba para él, cuánto disfrutaba verla aferrarse a las colchas en un esfuerzo vano de contener el placer que la embriagaba y que la hacía gemir suave y entrecortadamente.

Haciendo aplomo de sus fuerzas, Kaede decide tomar la iniciativa y llegar a la última fase. Se deshizo solo del bóxer que lo cubría y nota cómo ella lo observa detenidamente, así como está, desnudo, agitado, sudoroso, erecto. Se sonroja un poco, lo que provoca una sonrisa en los labios de Kyoko. Él también sonríe. Entonces, lentamente, se aproxima a ella en la cama y se abre paso entre sus piernas; él siente esos muslos suaves, de piel tersa que se abrazan a su cintura.

Kaede la embiste lenta y suavemente, pero con firmeza; ella se estremece al sentir dentro de sí ese miembro en el lugar donde nadie jamás había estado antes. Toma conciencia de que es su primera vez en los brazos de un hombre, su primera vez haciendo el amor. Su primera vez y con Kaede Rukawa. Un gran dolor la inunda por completo, pero poco a poco siente los espasmos de placer que el movimiento de Kaede le provoca. Se deja llevar por esa cadencia acompasada que toman los dos; él dentro de ella, entrando, saliendo, marcando un ritmo delicioso, estremeciéndola al borde de la alucinación. Él siente su miembro en su interior y se abandona a las ráfagas de placer que lo poseen al hacerlo. Ambos se pierden en el cuerpo del otro; se besan furtivamente, se miran directo a los ojos, se dicen todo con las miradas, se toman las manos, se acarician, se palpan. Ella gime insistentemente susurrando "Kaede" y él también lo hace con su ronca expresión habitual. El no habla; ella tampoco necesita que él lo haga. Entiende a la perfección el lenguaje corporal de su amante, acepta el hecho de que Kaede la ama en silencio, la hace feliz en silencio, le hace el amor en silencio. Y así le gusta.

Cuando ya no parecen tener conciencia del tiempo y el espacio, ella siente dentro de sí un estremecimiento mayor a los que había sentido hasta ahora; se siente explotar en los brazos de Kaede quien, al notarlo, se abandona al goce de un orgasmo con un gemido, esa dulce tortura que recorre todo su cuerpo. Entre jadeos, gemidos, cuerpos sudorosos, besos y caricias se miran infinitamente. Ella luce feliz; él no quiere que esto termine. Una vez en la cama, la besa nuevamente. Ella se acurruca en su pecho, momento tan esperado, y descansa allí, mientras él juguetea con sus manos en su espalda, con los dedos hurgando los cabellos, repasando nuevamente las curvas que ha hecho suyas momentos atrás. Kyoko se pone de pie y abre la cama, donde se cubren ambos, abrazándose como para que esta noche no se termine aún. Esta noche que parecía cualquier otra, pero que para ambos se ha transformado en la noche de la verdad, pues esa es la verdad: Kaede Rukawa y Kyoko Matsumoto se aman profundamente. En estos momentos, no existen Harukos no Yoheis ni basketball. Sólo dos amantes que se entregan a los brazos de Morfeo después de haber vivido el momento más apasionado y dulce de toda sus vidas.

**Nota: Por fin he terminado este capítulo. La verdad estoy un poco sorprendida con el resultado. Este capítulo representa la primera vez que escribo una cosa semejante y, lejos de ser perfecto, es un logro para mí. Espero les guste, pues pienso que Kaede Rukawa se merece una primera vez inolvidable, aunque sea en las presentes circunstancias, donde ella tiene novio y su mejor amiga está enamorada de él. **

**Hipólita: Yo también soy chilena, chiquilla! No me había dado cuenta, compatriota. Espero podamos hablar pronto. Por lo pronto, dame tu opinión sobre este capítulo.**


	16. XVI Aterrizaje

Kyoko sabía de la fama de dormilón que tenía Kaede. Siendo ya casi las 10 de la mañana, ya debería haber despertado pensaba ella. Pero no le importaba, se había dedicado a observarlo mientras dormía, abrazada aun a él, desde la noche anterior. Él ni se movía y cada vez que ella hacía el gesto de querer pararse de la cama, él se aferraba a su cintura y a su espalda y se lo impedía. Se movió una vez más y Kaede no tuvo más remedio que abrir los ojos para no dejarla irse de su lado. A ella le dio risa y él no aguantó y también sonrió. A su manera, claro está.

Luego de las risas, se miraron un rato. La verdad, él no sabía qué decirle a la mujer con la que había pasado la noche por primera vez. No habían ido a la escuela; eso le daba tiempo para estar con ella un poco más. Le daba tiempo antes de… antes de que llegara… él. Su novio. Una nube pasó por su frente, nublando repentinamente la felicidad que lo embargaba desde que abrió los ojos y vio que todo lo que recordaba no había sido un sueño, sino realidad; ella estaba ahí, él estaba allí, en una cama, juntos. Ella notó esa preocupación y también, lentamente, tomó conciencia de la situación en que estaba envuelta. Ella tenía novio y su mejor amiga estaba enamorada del hombre que yacía con ella en la cama ahora. Enamorada del hombre que ella –Kyoko- amó desde el primer momento que lo vio, con su silencio habitual, con sus maneras sigilosas y su mal humor aparente. Ahora que ha podido ver un destello más profundo de la personalidad de Kaede, siente que lo ama más. Se miran más profundamente; saben que su situación no es fácil y que la pasada noche, que ambos vivieron en una nube, ha llegado a su fin. Hay que aterrizar.

- _Kaede…, yo…_- Kyoko no lo mira a los ojos.

Por toda respuesta, él la besa. Presiente lo que viene. Y no lo acepta. Kyoko se deja llevar nuevamente por los besos de Kaede. Pero reacciona. Lo aparta. Él se pone de pie y así, desnudo, se queda de espaldas a Kyoko, mirando fijamente a algún punto que ella no alcanza a ver.

- _¿Quieres que me vaya? _– Demonios. Él adoptaba de nuevo ese aire lejano y gélido que lo caracterizaba frente a todos.

Kyoko, desnuda también, se puso de pie y se aproximó a él. Entre los dos no había vergüenza. Se abrazó a su espalda y acomodó su cabeza en los hombros de Kaede. Le besó suavemente el cuello y susurró en su oído.

- _No quiero que te vayas. Pero tienes que irte._

- _¿Tengo?_, replicó el con los ojos cerrados.

- _Kaede, tú sabes que yo…_

- _¿Vas a volver con él?_

- _Yo no sé…_

Realmente no lo sabía. No sabía que iba a hacer después de haber pasado la noche con Kaede. Un silencio incómodo se abrió paso entre ellos. Él avanzó hasta una mesa y se apoyó ahí. Suspiró.

- _Quiero que te quedes conmigo, Kyoko._

Si alguna vez Kyoko pensó si Kaede Rukawa era capaz de sentir algo, por muy pequeño que fuese, entonces supo que era verdad. Cada una de las palabras que acababa de pronunciar había sido entonada con la más cargada sentimentalidad.

Dada la situación que ella no contestaba, él suspiró de nuevo.

- _Será mejor que me vaya_.

- _No te vayas._

- _Es que TENGO que irme_.- Su tono irónico volvía a aparecer.

- _Rukawa, por favor…_

- _¡Ah! Rukawa… anoche era Kaede._

- _Kaede, ¡basta! ¿Adónde quieres llegar?_

- _Al punto en que reconozcas que me quieres, que dejes de ser tan cobarde como para no enfrentar la realidad, como para enfrentar la verdad frente a tu "novio" y a tu amiguita…_

- _Basta, por favor._

- _Una pregunta, ¿Significa algo para ti la noche que acabamos de pasar juntos?_ – Ese tono duro que emplea le exprime el corazón a Kyoko.

Kyoko no responde. ¿Cómo explicarle a Kaede que ella también lo ama, que la noche anterior ha sido lo más dulce que ha vivido en su vida, sin ilusionarlo y terminar hiriéndolo? ¿Cómo enfrentar la realidad frente a Yohei sin devastarlo? ¿Cómo explicarle a Haruko que pasó la noche con el hombre que ella ama, sabiendo que su mejor amiga está enamorada de él?

- _¿No vas a responder?_

_- Kaede, yo… no sé…qué voy a hacer…_

_- Yo sí…_

_- ¿Sí?_

_- Me iré en este mismo instante. _

_- No te vayas Kaede._

_- ¿Y qué quieres que haga? ¿Qué me quede aquí esperando que te decidas de una vez por mí? –_ La voz se le quebraba. El resultado era estremecedor.

Diciendo esto, tomó su ropa y se dirigió al baño de la habitación. Salió unos minutos después completamente vestido y se dirigió a la puerta. Ella, en bata ahora, no hizo nada por impedirlo. Dando una última mirada de reojo a la habitación de Kyoko, Kaede se marchó. La mañana estaba más fría de lo que esperaba.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Una fría brisa erizaba la piel de Rukawa mientras caminaba de vuelta a su casa. Iba sólo en polera y pantalón, sin chaqueta que lo abrigara del frío. Trataba en vano de no pensar. Pero, ¿cómo no pensar en Kyoko si habían pasado la noche juntos, habían hecho el amor, por primera vez ambos? El solo pensamiento de la noche anterior llenaba a Kaede de una felicidad desconocida para él hasta ahora. Pero esa felicidad, tan dulce, le había dejado un amargo sabor al finalizar la noche. La mañana había traído el peso de la realidad sobre los hombros de Kyoko, una realidad en la que no había espacio para él.

Llegó a su casa, y sintió deseos de dormir. Se desnudó nuevamente y se contempló desnudo frente al espejo unos momentos. Recordó la suavidad de la piel de Kyoko, sus piernas enlazadas en su cintura, su respiración entrecortada, sus susurros en el oído, sus besos, sus manos tocando su cuerpo, sus ojos llenos de felicidad y satisfacción; su calma al dormir en su pecho. El la había observado hasta que cayó dormida; su imagen la llevaría en su memoria por mucho tiempo. Él sabía que ella lo amaba. Pero no sabía qué hacer.

Se acostó, entonces, sólo para no dejar de soñar con sábanas rojas y respiraciones entrecortadas.


	17. XVII Conmoción

La práctica de basketball se desarrollaba de manera normal en el gimnasio del equipo Shohoku. Los ánimos de ganar el campeonato nacional no se habían perdido, pero para todos, incluso para el Capitán Akagi, la partida de Rukawa había significado una gran desventaja para el equipo, no sólo en la parte técnica sino que también en el ánimo de los integrantes. Hasta Hanamichi Sakuragi, su eterno rival, extrañaba los insultos constantes del "cara de zorro"; todos los demás, sentían que hacía falta un poco de desorden en el equipo. Ese tipo de desorden que sólo Hanamichi Sakuragi y Kaede Rukawa pueden lograr cuando están juntos. Llevaban casi dos horas seguidas practicando ese día. Akagi, como siempre, se lucía con sus canastas y los demás se esforzaban por no quedarse atrás.

- ¡No descuiden esa defensa, Yazuda, Shiosaki!- el gorila se veía más animado que en días anteriores.

- ¡Sí, capitán!

- ¡Ánimo, muchachos, el campeonato nacional está a punto de empezar! – Ayako tampoco dejaba ver la forma en la salida de Rukawa la había afectado. Tenía que darles ánimo a los muchachos. Una vez dicho esto, notó como Ryota se sonrojaba y se esforzaba más en mantener la defensa que casi había perdido contra Mitsui por estar mirándola. Pero algo más lo había distraído. Una silueta en la puerta del gimnasio. No eran ni Haruko, ni las animadoras de Rukawa (quienes por estos días aún iban al gimnasio con la esperanza de verlo volver); tampoco el profesor Anzai. Era una figura alta, maciza, alta y muy, muy sigilosa.

Kaede Rukawa se había levantado esa mañana con unas ganas tremendas de jugar basketball. Fuera de todas sus confusiones, por primera vez en mucho tiempo había tenido la necesidad de tomar su bicicleta y partir a la cancha de basketball más cercana. No sabía muy bien a qué se debía esa inquietud; sólo lo sintió, y lo hizo. Ese impulso fue el que lo llevó a encaminarse al gimnasio del Shohoku. Se preguntaba cómo reaccionarían sus compañeros una vez lo vieran ingresar al recinto. Notó que el primero en verlo y reconocerlo fue Ryota. Éste último se había detenido en medio de su jugada para mirar de forma permanente al kitsune.

Ayako, al notar con un poquito de fastidio que alguien más que no era ella estaba cautivando la atención de Ryota, miró qué cosa era lo que estaba mirando él. Se dio cuenta entonces que era Rukawa quien había cruzado el umbral hacia el gimnasio.

- ¡Rukawa! – susurró para sí.

- ¿Qué? – Akagi había alcanzado a escuchar el susurro de Ayako. Todos se voltearon para ver a un Rukawa, que a pesar de mantener su seca expresión de siempre, tenía un brillo diferente en los ojos; algo que nadie explicaba que podía ser. Algo que sólo el mismo Rukawa sabía que se debía a la noche en que hizo el amor con Kyoko Matsumoto. Él sabía que sólo eso podía haberle dado la motivación suficiente para haber querido volver a jugar básquetbol. Porque para eso había ido al gimnasio: quería volver a jugar y no sólo eso, también quería ser el jugador número 1 de Japón.

- Con que has vuelto.- El tono de Akagi sonaba muy duro, incluso para ser él.

Por toda respuesta, Rukawa asintió silenciosamente.

- ¿Por qué crees que debo aceptarte? Más que mal, abandonaste el equipo por tu propia voluntad; abandonaste a tus compañeros sin dar razón alguna, sin mencionar que estamos en la etapa más importante que ha tenido este equipo. Así que dime, ¿por qué debería aceptarte de vuelta, Rukawa?

- ¡Capitán! – Ayako sabía lo estricto que era Akagi con todos los jugadores, y esta vez el gorila hacía gala de esa fama.

- Akagi, no creo que…- Kogure, tan conciliador como siempre entendía a la perfección la molestia de su amigo Takenori. Pero tampoco compartía su dureza en un momento tan importante para el equipo, cuando más necesitaban el talento innato de Rukawa.

- Déjalo que hable, Kogure.- El ceño del gorila parecía fruncirse más y más.

- Tienes razón Akagi. Quiero volver al equipo. Y no sólo porque quiero ser el jugador más talentoso de Japón, sino porque también quiero que mi equipo lo sea. Así que tú decides si me aceptas o no. – Rukawa no cambiaría nunca.

- ¡Eres un engreído, zorro apestoso! – Hanamichi Sakuragi había permanecido mudo presenciando el regreso del kitsune, pero ya no aguantaba más tener que sujetarse la lengua, rogando que el gorila, en un acto de iluminación divina, rechazara al kitsune y no lo dejara volver a equipo nunca más.

- Así que… ¿puedo volver al equipo? – Rukawa parecía quebrarse por un momento de ruego y de espera; la palabra del gorila decidiría su futuro. Sabía que se jugaba el pellejo frente a ese monstruo del básquetbol que era Akagi.

- Mira, Rukawa, tú sabes que estamos en un periodo muy importante para el equipo, así que no puedo permitir bajo ninguna circunstancia que vuelvas a hacernos una cosa semejante. Ahora ve a cambiarte, haz algo de calentamiento y cuando terminemos la práctica limpiarás el gimnasio tú solo. Por todo un mes.

- ¡Así se habla capitán! – Ayako no podía evitar su alegría de ver que el gorila se ablandaba por el bien del equipo.

Obedeciendo a su capitán, Rukawa se dirigió al los camarines para iniciar la práctica de básquetbol que había dejado inconclusa unas semanas atrás.

**oooooooooooooo**

Haruko salía una vez más de sus clases, tratando de no pensar en Rukawa ni en lo estrepitosa que había sido su salida del equipo. Pensaba dirigirse a su casa, no ir a ver la práctica, y dedicarse principalmente a sus labores estudiantiles. Había quedado de juntarse con Kyoko a la salida de la preparatoria. Iba camino a su encuentro cuando Matsui, unas de sus amigas, se aproximó corriendo a toda velocidad hacia ella.

- ¡Haruko! – respirando entrecortadamente, se apoyó en la pared más cercana, tratando de recobrar el aliento.

- ¿Qué pasa, Matsui? ¿Ha ocurrido algo malo?

- Es Ru-Rukawa….- Matsui hacia un gran esfuerzo por recuperar el aliento.

- ¿Qué pasó? Vamos, ¡dímelo!

- Un chico de nuestro salón me dijo que lo había visto en la escuela, pero no sólo eso, ¡iba en dirección al gimnasio de basquetball! ¡Dicen que ha vuelto al equipo!

- ¿Qué? ¿Estás segura?

- La verdad es que no, pero eso me dijeron…

- ¿Qué pasa, Haruko? ¿Estás bien?- La voz de Kyoko había irrumpido en el mar de pensamientos alocados que llenaban la cabeza de Haruko luego de haber recibido una noticia así.

- ¡Kyoko! ¡Rukawa parece haber vuelto al equipo! ¡Acompáñame!

A Kyoko no le dio tiempo de pensar. Haruko la había agarrado del brazo y, sin tiempo de reponerse la impresión que también a ella le había causado la noticia, de pronto se halló corriendo frenéticamente en dirección al gimnasio.

**oooooooooooooo**

Al parecer las noticias vuelan en esta preparatoria, pensó Kyoko. Sobre todo cuando se trataba de Kaede Rukawa. No bien habían llegado al gimnasio cuando se dieron cuenta de que ya estaba abarrotado de muchachas histéricas, incluyendo a la propia Haruko, quien, al ver que realmente Rukawa volvía a entrenar con el equipo, casi se había desmayado.

Kyoko no sabía cómo tomarse la noticia. No había visto a Rukawa desde la mañana en que lo vio salir de su habitación y, al verlo otra vez, no pudo evitar recordar todo lo ocurrido esa noche en su departamento, la noche en que por primera vez había hecho el amor. Tampoco tenía muy decidido sobre qué haría al respecto; Yohei seguía visitándola, seguía siendo su novio. Y ahora Rukawa volvía al equipo de basquetbol. No sabía si era porque él ya no le importaba ella o porque se resignaba a que ella nunca se decidiría por él. Y ahora él la miraba descaradamente, en medio de un mar de admiradoras, en medio de toda esa conmoción cuyo causante directo era él mismo, con su sigilo habitual y esa mirada profunda que estaba derritiendo a todas las niñas que habían corrido a verlo. Sintiéndose enrojecer por la repentina atención que el kitsune le brindaba, se alejó rápidamente del gimnasio, buscando un instante de soledad que le permitiera despejar su ensalada de pensamientos que su cabeza albergaba en esos momentos.

Llegó a su casa a llorar desconsoladamente sin saber por qué. En verdad sí lo sabía, pero aún era lo demasiado terca para reconocer delante de sí misma la razón de sus lágrimas; demasiado orgullosa para reconocer que el motivo de sus lágrimas tenían nombre y apellido: Kaede Rukawa.


	18. XVIII No puedo evitarlo

Una vez se despertó, los ojos le ardían escandalosamente. Llevaba más de cuatro horas durmiendo, según vio en el reloj de pared que le señalaba el tiempo que llevaba abstraída de la realidad que no quería aceptar bajo ninguna circunstancia. Sabía que tenía que tomar una decisión. Lo malo es que no quería aceptar que, desde siempre, se había enamorado de Kaede Rukawa, a pesar de saber que era el amor no correspondido de Haruko, y que era no correspondido precisamente porque él estaba enamorado de ella. Pero no podía evitarlo. Lo que ese hombre le hacía sentir era más fuerte que cualquier precepto moral que pudiera haber tenido en su vida. Tenía hambre, pero cuando se dirigía a la cocina a buscar algo de comer, el teléfono la sobresaltó con su estridente sonido. Desganada, se dirigió al aparto y contestó.

- _Diga._

_- Hola, mi amor._

_- ¡Ah! Hola Yohei_.- El tono de Kyoko daba a entender de inmediato el desgano indisimulable que sentía en ese momento.

- _Estoy afuera. ¿Me aceptarás para hacerte compañía un rato?-_ El tono dulzón que él usaba la cansaba constantemente.

- _Te abro de inmediato.-_ Kyoko se preguntaba por qué demonios nunca podía decirle que no a Yohei.

Al abrir la puerta, Yohei cambió su expresión dulzona a una preocupación inevitable:

- _¿Y esa carita, amor? ¿Ha pasado algo?_

_- No; es sólo que he dormido mucho._

_- ¿Puedo pasar?_

_- Claro._

Pasaron horas en las que Yohei la mimó, sin lograr que ella cambiara esa cara de ultratumba que traía desde que le abrió la puerta. En verdad no fueron horas. Fue solo un rato, pero Kyoko sintió que el tiempo se detenía a cada segundo. Cuando Yohei se hubo ido, Kyoko dio gracias de que se hubiera acabado. Quería estar sola.

Entonces pensó en Kaede. Y sonrió. Era raro darse cuenta de que estaba sonriendo pensando en el hombre por el que había estado llorando hacía varias horas ya. Cada fibra de su cuerpo llamó a gritos a la persona que parecía no acordarse de ella. Esa persona que había vuelto a jugar básquetbol, como si a pesar de lo ocurrido entre ella y él, no le importara. La persona que no la había buscado más que con la mirada desde esa noche. Lo deseó. Deseó que la llamara, que la buscara, tal vez consciente de que era porque ella no era capaz de hacerlo.

Las ganas de verlo le hacían saltar el corazón.

**oooooooooooooooooo**

Kaede había decidido no buscar a Kyoko nunca más. Junto con eso, había tomado la firme decisión de retomar los sueños que se habían visto interrumpidos por esa ráfaga apasionada que había sido Kyoko en su vida. 'Siempre tendré el básquetbol', se decía a sí mismo. Había esperado demasiado para que ella decidiera quedarse con él. Le había dado todo lo que podía ofrecerle; si eso no había funcionado, no sabía qué cosa podría hacerla entrar de razón de que era inútil seguir con ese pelmazo al que ella no quería. Él había derribado todo su orgullo y se había entregado para que ella se diera cuenta de que era a él a quien quería. Pero no funcionó. Si en adelante pasaba algo más, no sería él quien tomaría la iniciativa. Era el turno de ella. Había sólo una cosa que arruinaba su plan perfecto: sus deseos de verla y tenerla otra vez. Su amor lo traicionaba; cuando su mente lo prevenía de verla, su cuerpo cobraba vida independiente y partía tras de ella.

Así le había pasado el día que volvió al equipo de basquetbol. La vio allí, y sus ojos no tuvieron más opción que volar en la dirección en que estaba Kyoko.

No podía evitarlo. Aunque le costara reconocerlo, Kaede amaba a Kyoko profundamente. Por eso iba ahora en dirección a su casa. Porque ardía de deseos de verla otra vez.


	19. XIX Tú eliges

Al doblar la esquina de su calle, se dio cuenta que alguien acababa de salir del departamento de Kyoko. No se sorprendió de ver que era Yohei Mito, después de todo, era su novio. No era que le importara mucho en todo, él sabía que Kyoko lo quería a él. Era una lástima por Yohei. Pero qué le iba a hacer. De todas formas, siempre se había preguntado cómo sería Yohei cuando estaba a solas con Kyoko. ¿Habría estado Yohei, como él, Kaede, había estado con Kyoko en su casa? No estaba seguro. Había pasado muchas horas imaginándosela entre los brazos de Yohei, en los labios de Yohei, y trataba siempre de sacarse esa idea de la cabeza. Pero era imposible. Ella lo amaba, de eso estaba seguro. Pero de ahí en adelante, todo le resultaba incierto con respecto a ella.

Esperó unos segundos agazapado en un callejón a que Yohei se alejara lo suficiente para estar seguro de que no volvería. Acabados esos segundos, se sintió ansioso de estar frente a su puerta otra vez…

La puerta no demoró en abrirse.

- _¡Pero qué descuidado eres, Yoh….!_- La última sílaba se perdió en el asombro de Kyoko de ver parado ahí no a Yohei, sino a Kaede.

Su turbación fue evidente. El color subió a sus mejillas y por unos instantes no supo qué decir o hacer. Kaede menos.

- _¿Qué haces aquí, Rukawa?_ – Ella trataba a toda costa de sonar firme y decidida. Lo malo era que no le resultaba mucho.

- _Quería verte, Kyoko… _

- _¿Y para qué? Creí que todo entre nosotros estaba claro._ – Kyoko aún no se daba cuenta de lo inútil que era tratar de sonar indiferente cuando se trataba de Kaede.

- _¿Claro? ¿CLARO? ¿Hay algo claro entre tú y yo? … Mira, Kyoko, no vine aquí a pelear contigo…ehh… ¿puedo pasar?_

-_ ¡NO! ….mira, será mejor que te vayas a tu casa. No tenemos nada que hablar._- Trató de cerrar la puerta de golpe, pero se le olvidaba que Rukawa, fuera como fuere, era un deportista, alto, fornido y con reflejos rapidísimos. Ante esa inútil defensa, Kyoko no aguantó más. – _Vete, por favor…_

- _Si eres capaz de mirarme a la cara y decirme que me vaya, me voy…-_ Kaede se cruzó de brazos y se apoyó en el dintel, tratando también de parecer indiferente frente a esa mujer tan terca que no podía dejar de amar.

- _Vete, por favor, Kaede…_

_- Mírame a la cara, Kyoko…_

_- Vete, p…_

El resto de la oración se perdió en un beso repentino que Kaede no pudo contener. Y Kyoko tampoco pudo resistirse a la pasión repentina del kitsune. En ese beso, Kaede se las arregló para cerrar la puerta tras de ellos. Al sentir la puerta cerrarse, Kyoko reaccionó. Se separó bruscamente y lo miró.

_-¿Qué quieres hablar, Rukawa? _

_- Kyoko, tú me amas, lo sé…_

La pausa que hizo Kyoko casi logra hacerlo dudar.

- _Sí, Kaede, te amo.-_ dijo Kyoko, en un susurro tan delicado que casi se le quebraba la voz. – _Te amo, pero no soy capaz de hacerle daño a Yohei. _

- _Si de verdad te ama, lo entenderá… estoy seguro de que…_

Las palabras que pensaba decir se perdieron en la impresión de ambos al sentir el timbre una vez más. Kyoko palideció luego de ver por el visor de la puerta.

Era Yohei.

Por varios segundos Kyoko se estuvo paralizada con los ojos muy abiertos, sin saber qué hacer. ¿Hacerlo entrar? ¿Hacerse la desentendida? ¿Qué hacer con Kaede? ¿Esconderlo?

- _Ya está. Ahí lo tienes para decirle la verdad._ – dijo Kaede, dejándose caer pesadamente en un sillón y cruzándose de brazos.

- _Rukawa, vete a mi habitación por favor…_

- _No me voy a ninguna parte. ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Jugar a dos bandos toda la vida? Pues no. Tú escoges ahora._

_- Rukawa, por lo que más quieras, vete a mi cuarto. Hablaremos luego. Lo prometo._

_- Demonios…_ - Por más que lo intentara, Kaede siempre se rendía a esos grandes ojos castaños que parecían suplicar cada vez que él se acercaba. Poniéndose en pie, se dirigió lenta y pesadamente en dirección a la habitación de Kyoko. No es necesario recordar la cantidad de recuerdos que le produjo el hecho de volver a pisar ese cuarto.

Tratando de parecer normal, Kyoko abrió la puerta.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Una vez adentro de la habitación, Kaede sintió las voces amortiguadas de Yohei y Kyoko, él buscando no sé qué cosa, ella tratando de hacer su visita lo más corta posible. Y de pronto, silencio. Silencio. Kaede sentía que llevaba horas allí. ¿Es que Yohei nunca se iría? Demonios. Se sentía un torpe por estar allí parado, esperando nada. ¿Qué estaría pasando? Abrió un poco la puerta, sólo para ver repetirse la escena del gimnasio. Kyoko y Yohei se besaban en silencio, mientras él estaba allí parado, como un idiota, sintiendo arder su pecho. En su rabia, pateó lo primero que encontró: la pared.

- _¿Qué fue eso? _– preguntó Yohei, sobresaltándose con el ruido repentino.

- _No sé…_ - Kyoko estaba nerviosa.

- _Será mejor ir a ver._

_- ¡NO!........... Es decir, mejor dejarlo así, Yohei…_

_- Sí, por mí está bien…-_ se aproximó a besarla nuevamente, pero sintió una leve lejanía en ella, casi imperceptible, pero notoria para él. Miró en dirección a su habitación, de donde provenía el ruido. Algo no andaba bien. – _Kyoko, ¿qué pasa? ¿Estás con alguien?_

_-Yohei, yo,… _

_- Pues ya era hora de que te dieras cuenta…_

Kyoko casi se desmaya al oír esas últimas palabras que salían no de la boca de Yohei, pero sí de las de Kaede, que ya no estaba en su cuarto, sino caminando en dirección a ellos.


	20. XX PD: Estoy loco por ti

Cuando Kyoko Matsumoto abrió los ojos, le costó recordar cuál era la razón que la hacía sentir tan bien en ese instante. Era un calor que parecía venir desde su interior. Tal vez algo tenía que ver el hecho de que no estaba sola en su cama. Kaede Rukawa dormía plácidamente a su lado. Su boca entreabierta, característica de su forma de dormir, su pelo negro enmarañado, sus brazos, unos de los cuales acababa de soltar, su espalda ancha, su piel pálida, su cuerpo de atleta innato. Al mirarlo, no pudo evitar sonreír, recordando lo que los últimos meses habían significado para ella, o mejor dicho, para los dos.

Sólo la noche anterior, ambos parecían haberse perdido en un torbellino de sensaciones, besos apasionados y pieles incendiadas de tanto amor. A veces, sólo le cabía preguntarse, ¿era posible que el chico que meses atrás había conocido, frío, solitario, pudiera transformarse en el hombre que hoy dormía a su lado, tierno, considerado y capaz de una pasión avasalladora? Si se lo hubieran contado, no lo habría creído. Pero ahí estaba, durmiendo, exhausto después de haberle hecho el amor gran parte de la noche. Era real.

Sólo cuando recordaba las dificultades para haber llegado a donde estaban, una leve sombra parecía eclipsar esa flamante felicidad que le hacía sentir mariposas en el estómago. Estaba consciente de las personas que no eran tan felices como ella. Nunca olvidaría el gesto de Yohei aquella tarde en que Kaede no aguantó más el engaño y se lo dijo todo.

- _Pues ya era hora de que te dieras cuenta…_

La primera reacción de Yohei fue de sorpresa. Luego sonrió, claramente haciendo un esfuerzo por no parecer sospechoso. Parecía algo lívido y forzado, pero sonreía.

- ¡_Rukawa! ¿Qué haces tú por acá?_

- _Pregúntale a Kyoko_.- Fue todo lo que Kaede elaboró. Acto seguido, giró sobre sus talones y se dirigió a la puerta. Pausadamente, se fue.

Kyoko no podía dejar de odiarlo un poco por haber hecho eso. Al mirarlo hoy, se lo agradecía. Jamás habría tenido el valor de afrontar la verdad sola frente a Yohei. Aunque debía reconocer que los métodos de Rukawa eran totalmente fuera de lo común, por decir lo menos. Los dejó allí, estupefactos, Kyoko sin poder mirar a Yohei y Yohei con la boca abierta de la impresión por la actitud de Rukawa.

- _¿Qué está pasando, Kyoko?_

Entonces Kyoko no aguantó más. Más que decírselo, se lo vomitó todo entre lágrimas y sollozos. Cada palabra que Kyoko decía parecía aumentar la rabia en la mirada de Yohei. Pero no había vuelta atrás. Cuando, Kyoko finalizó, Yohei parecía no mover un músculo. Algo sucedía. No reaccionaba.

- _Yohei, perdóname… - Kyoko suplicaba._

_- …_

_- Yohei?_

Por toda respuesta, Yohei caminó en dirección a la puerta. Kyoko se alarmó aún más. Había un peligro latente en el gesto de Yohei, algo amenazante…

_- Yohei?_

_- ¿Lo amas?_

_- ¿Qué?_

_- Responde Kyoko… ¿lo amas?_

_- Yoheí, yo…. Sí, Yohei, lo amo._

Entonces Kyoko notó que Yohei temblaba. De pies a cabeza. Antes de poder detenerlo, Yohei había salido por la puerta, dejando a Kyoko sumida en la desesperación típica de la incertidumbre.

Días después se enteró de lo que había pasado una vez que Yohei cruzó la puerta de su apartamento. Se había ido directo a la casa de Rukawa. A Yohei le sorprendió ver que Kaede estaba en la reja del jardín. Lo estaba esperando. La fama de busca peleas de Yohei y sus amigos los precedían. Pero el kitsune estaba listo. Si había de pelear con él, lo haría, pensó, pero sólo si Yohei así también lo quería. Y claro que lo quería.

A Kaede no le costó mucho someter a su contrincante, especialmente porque un hombre desesperado y con el corazón roto no tiene la mente fría necesaria para ganar una pelea. Kaede no pretendía hacerle daño. Al contrario, al notar el temblor de Yohei, lo habría soltado, de no ser porque antes de que el kitsune reaccionara, Yohei se había dejado caer sobre él. Lloraba. Desconcertado, Kaede trató de entender. Y entendió. Yohei cedía, le dejaba el camino libre.

- _Si le haces daño…_ - comenzó Yohei, pero al notar la mirada de Rukawa, sintió que lo estaba insultando.

- _Jamás lo haría_. – Ya liberado de Yohei, Kaede supo que la breve muestra de solidaridad masculina había llegado a su fin. Ganaban distancia una vez más.

Kyoko no habría esperado menos de alguien tan noble como Yohei. Aún así, admiraba su coraje y, por sobre todo, su entrega.

Pero luego estaba Haruko. Esta vez fue Kyoko quien había decidido ir a contárselo todo. Y así lo hizo. Haruko ni se inmutó. Parecía no estar escuchando. De alguna forma, contarle la verdad a Yohei le había ayudado a afrontar la situación sin llorar más. Suficiente ya había tenido de eso. Con una entereza increíble, le contó TODO a Haruko, incluyendo su primera vez con Rukawa.

- _Vete de mi casa_.- Fue toda la respuesta de Haruko. Kyoko se lo esperaba, era de hecho menos de lo que esperaba. Al salir de la casa de Haruko la oyó sollozar. Estaba sufriendo y era su culpa. Pero ya sabía la verdad. Sintió el impulso de golpear la puerta e ir a consolarla, pero comprendió que sería una imprudencia. Así que decidió esperar. Se sentó al pie de la puerta de Haruko y nadie de la casa la disuadió de lo contrario. Sólo la aparición de Haruko en la puerta la hizo ponerse de pie, horas más tarde.

- Creí que te dije que te fueras…

- Haruko, eres mi amiga, no puedo dejarte así…

- ¿Amiga? Tú ya no eres nada para mí. Si hubieses sido mi amiga, no me habrías hecho esto.- Si había algo que impresionaba a Kyoko era la rabia contenida de Haruko, su temblor en la voz, su pasmosa pasividad.

- Haruko…

- Sal de aquí.

Ya no era momento de discutir. A dejó allí, sola.

Había sido muy difícil ir a la escuela sin contar con la compañía de Haruko. Pero había ganado la de Kaede, lo que no era muy sencillo tampoco: debía lidiar diariamente con fans enloquecidas y decididas a terminar con ella como diera lugar. Pero realmente extrañaba a Haruko. Un día, mientras se preparaba para salir al cine con Rukawa, sintió el teléfono. Era Haruko.

- ¿Estás muy ocupada?

- No. Mintió Kyoko.

- Kyoko, yo… quería contarte esto yo misma… antes de que lo oigas de otras personas…

- ¿Pasa algo Haruko? ¿Estás bien? – se alarmó Kyoko.

- ¡Sí! No pasa nada, solo es que…

- ¿mmmmm?

- Kyoko, estoy saliendo con Hanamichi…

Las ganas de reír la superaron. Se sintió realmente feliz por Haruko. Además, volvía a hablarle. Eso había sido unos días atrás. Las cosas pintaban mejor entre ellas ahora.

Al pararse de la cama, Kyoko sintió hambre de pronto. Recordó que la noche anterior, que como muchas otras noches anteriores, había tenido muy poco tiempo para comer. A veces las ganas de Kaede y ella eras más voraces que todos los otros deseos que pudiesen tener. Al llegar al refrigerador, vio una nota escrita y pegada en la puerta del freezer. Reconoció de inmediato la caligrafía desordenada del kitsune. ¿Cuándo la habría escrito?

"_Solo recuerda que te amo y que vendré esta noche. PD: Estoy loco por ti"_

Sin dejar de sonreír, Kyoko se devolvió a la cama. Prácticamente se lanzó encima del kitsune. Molesto porque lo despertaran, trató de escabullirse, pero Kyoko fue más rápida.

Una vez atrapado, el kitsune sonrió. Kyoko no necesitaba más que eso para ser feliz.

FIN


End file.
